La niña de mis ojos
by titaternura
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura nunca pensaron que por un tonto juego de feria los llevaria a afrontar la paternidad a temprana edad
1. Embarazada

**^w^ Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo un nuevo fic**

**sasusaku por supuesto**

**¬¬ es la unica pareja que me gusta**

**espero les guste**

* * *

.

**Tokio, Japón **

**Finales de Octubre**

**Otoño…**

Sakura se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, tenía cerrados los ojos, por que no quería ver el resultado de la prueba que tenia en sus manos según las instrucciones decían una rayita daba negativo y dos positivo…, comenzó a sentir mareo, se armo de valor y abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos rayitas.

Positivo… …

Embarazada, eso era lo que significaba… sus piernas le temblaban así que decidió salir y recostarse en su cama, y como si estuviera a punto de morir imágenes de su vida pasaron delante de sus ojos…

* * *

**Flash back**

**Finales de marzo, ese mismo año**

**Primavera….**

Era el fin de las vacaciones, el inicio de su 3º año de preparatoria, para ser más exactos era el último año para los estudiantes de preparatoria.

La mayoría del grupo de amigos de Sakura había estudiado con ella desde primaria, tal era el caso de Hinata, Naruto, Ino y Kiba, luego se fueron uniendo los demás, el ultimo en unirse al grupo fue Sasuke quien entro a partir del segundo año, él se había trasferido de otra escuela.

El noviazgo de Sakura y Sasuke comenzó en junio tres meses después de haberse conocido…, eran compañeros de estudio, sentían atracción el uno por el otro, luego de unas cuantas citas se convirtieron en novios…

**^w^ ****Buenos días Sakura-chan**_ saludo Naruto un apuesto rubio de ojos azules

**^w^**** Buenos días Naruto**_ respondió con una hermosa sonrisa_ **preparado para iniciar este nuevo año**_ le pregunto

**Claro que si, lo que mas me gusta es que ahora todos los de primero y segundo año se tendrán que referir a mi como Naruto-sempai**_ respondió muy alegre

**No te aproveches solo por que es nuestro ultimo año**_ le reprocho

**No te preocupes**_ dijo el rubio_ **por cierto no ha llegado Sasuke**

**Aquí estoy**_ hablo Sasuke detrás de ellos, al bajar de su moto_ **me buscaban**

**Teme-sempai, le ofrezco mis respetos**_ le dijo en un tono burlón y haciéndole una reverencia

**¬.¬****Hmp**_ le "respondió" dándole un golpe en la cabeza, después de eso se acerco a la pelirosa_ **Buenos días**_ le susurro en el oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura

**Buenos días º///º**_ le respondió sonrojada_ **te extrañe**

**Ashh, pero si solo no se vieron dos semana**_ dijo Naruto y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**Cállate Naruto**_ fue lo único que expreso Sasuke

**Cambiando el tema**_ dijo Sakura_ **Naruto que no te le piensas declarar a Hinata, mira que el año pasado pase de celestina contigo y no tuviste el valor de confesártele**

**Este año será diferente, la invitare a la feria el sábado y ahí le confesare lo que siento por ella ¡de veras!!!!**

**Bueno, entonces si estas tan decidido porque no la invitas ahora**_ dijo Sasuke mientras señalaba a Hinata quien se acercaba a ellos_ **vamonos Sakura**

**S-si**_ respondió_ **nos vemos Naruto**

**No Sakura-chan, teme esperen no me dejen solo T.T**_ muy tarde hablo pues ya se habían ido.

**B-buenos d-días Naruto-kun…………**

**

* * *

**

Detrás de las escaleras de la preparatoria, un lugar solitario y tranquilo se encontraban besándose Sakura y Sasuke, este tenia su mano derecha acariciando la pierna de la ojiverde, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello.

**Sasuke-kun**_ decía la pelirosa entre besos _ **vamos a llegar tarde a clases**

**Te olvidas que nos toca con Kakashi**_ le respondió besaba su cuello_ **estuve dos semana si poder verte, sin poder besarte, sin poder tomarte… me** **lo debes**_ dijo Sasuke mientras metía su mano por la blusa de la chica

**Ya sabes que papá quería que pasáramos más tiempo como familia.**

**Lo que pasa es que tu papá no me traga**_ le dijo_ **te cuida demasiado**

**Así a sido siempre, por eso lo quiero tanto, yo soy su niña**_ le dijo mientras mordía su oreja.

**Que diría si viera lo que su niña hace en mi departamento**_ dijo poniendo cara de pervertido_ **o lo que hace en su casa cuando ellos salen**

**SASUKE**_ exclamo totalmente sonrojada_ **creo que le daría un infarto**_ esto ultimo en susurro.

**Hmp, bueno creo que ahora si se nos va hacer tarde**_ dijo el Uchiha tomando la mano de su novia

* * *

**Hola chicos, veo que decidieron unirse a la clase**_ dijo Kakashi

**Hmp**_ fue la respuesta por parte de Sasuke mientras que Sakura se sonrojaba

Tomaron asiento en sus respectivos asientos Sakura comenzo a buscar las caras nuevas y las viejas en el salón, logro ver a sus confidentes Ino y Hinata y también a sus demás amigos Naruto, Suigetsu, Juugo, y Kiba, luego diviso a una pelirroja que la miraba con ¿odio? ¿Porque la veía así, si no la conocía?

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, tenían aproximadamente 10 minutos antes de que su siguiente sensei apareciera así que decidieron agruparse para conversar

**Sakura te ves nerviosa**_ le dijo Ino

**Es que la pelirroja que estaba cerca de la ventana me estaba viendo feo**_ respondió

**Cual pelirroja**_ pregunto Sasuke

**No esta parece que salio**_ siguieron conversando pero minutos después_ **es ella**_ dijo Sakura señalando a la pelirroja

**A es ella, no me había fijado**_ dijo Sasuke como si la conociera, cosa que dejo con la curiosidad a los demás

**De donde la conoces Sasuke**_ dijo Suigetsu

**Fue mi novia antes de entrar a este colegio**_ dijo restándole importancia

**Ahora comprendo porque me ve tan feo**_ dijo Sakura…

* * *

Estaban en la clase de educación física, Anko-sensei había sido llamado a una reunión de imprevisto así que todas las chicas estaban libres.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata estaban separadas de los chicos, así que decidieron ponerse a platicar

**Sakura………sakura……… oye frente de marquesina**_ decía Ino casi en gritos

**A**_ exclamo confundida_ **que pasa**

**Que pasa, llevo horas llamándote y tu no estas en este mundo**_ dijo Ino

**Perdón, es que esa chica me pone nerviosa, no deja de mirarme**

**Vamos Sakura, solo esta ardida**_ dijo Ino agitando las manos restándole importancia_ **si le tienes miedo a todas las chicas que están enamoradas de Sasuke no tendrás paz**_ luego puso cara de pervertida_ **y no disfrutaras de sus "citas de estudio"**

**º////º Ino, eres una pervertida**_ dijo con un tremendo sonrojo

**¬.¬ yo no soy la que le dice a papi esa excusa tan patética**_ dijo Ino

**No es patética, es practica**_ le replico después decidió cambiar de tema_ **Hinata estas mas callada de lo normal**

**º///º Bueno es-s q-que Na-naruto-kun me invito a salir**_ dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**Ya era hora que decidiera confe…_** no continuo hablando pues recibió u codazo por parte de Sakura

**Auch**_ se quejo la rubia

**Hola chicas**_ dijo Suigetsu

**Ya terminaron su partido**_ pregunto Ino

**Nos detuvimos porque Sasuke recibió un golpe**_ respondió_ **Esta en la azotea**

**Pobrecito ire a ver como esta**_ exclamo Sakura para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke

**¬.¬ Pero que tonta es**_ dijo Ino

**¬.¬****U**** Concuerdo contigo**_ dijo Suigetsu

* * *

**En la azotea**

**¿Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke estas aquí?_** dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la maya, pero no vio a nadie

**Booo**_ le dijo Sasuke a su espalda

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Tranquila, soy yo**_ dijo mientras la abrazaba

**Eres un tonto, me asustaste**_ le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho_ **espera un momento no estabas lastimado**

**Eso era una mentira**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello_ **quería estar a solas contigo**

**Ahhh, Sasuke estamos en mmm**_ no pudo continuar porque le dio un beso muy apasionado que ella respondió gustosa

**Me encanta el uniforme de las chicas**_ le decía al oído mientras levantaba un poco la falda para acariciar su trasero

**Eres un pervertido**_ le dijo mientras ella metía sus manos dentro de su camiseta

**¿Y tu no?_** le contracto

La azotea era un lugar solitario, perfecto para lo que Sasuke tenía pensado hacer. Se seguían besando apasionadamente, ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él, este por su parte acariciaba sus pechos por sobre la tela.

Ambos estaban muy excitados pero sabían que tenían poco tiempo, además de que las clases ya iban a comenzar de nuevo no podían darse el lujo de que alguien decidiera _interrumpirlos_ así que Sasuke metió nuevamente la mano por su falda y deslizo las bragas de Sakura, después saco un preservativo de la bolsa de su pantalón y con cuidado se lo puso, la tomo en brazos.

Sakura de inmediato enrollo las piernas en las caderas de él y de un solo golpe la penetro.

**Ahhh**_ exclamo al sentir toda su hombría dentro de ella**_ ah, ah, ah ahh, tenemos muy poco tiempo**_ dijo entre gemidos

**No sabes lo que soy capas de hacer en ese tiempo**_ contracto

**Mamá hoy no estará en casa, ahhh**_ no continuo pues Sasuke debería de haber entendido el mensaje

**Ahí estaré**_ le decía mientras sentía como ella poco a poco aprisionaba su miembro entre su intimidad indicándole que llegaría pronto

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_** exclamaron ambos al tocar el cielo, se quedaron así normalizando su respiración; se dieron un tierno beso mientras dejaba que Sakura pusiera sus pies en el suelo mientras acomodaban sus ropas

(n/a: ¬.¬U un polvo rápido)

* * *

Antes que terminara el descanso Sakura regreso al salón de clases, mientras que Sasuke decidió seguir jugando con los chicos, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre se volvieron a reunir en el salón hasta que había llegado la hora de salida.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc

**Adelante**_ dijo Sakura desde el baño

**Hija ya me voy**_ oyó tras la puerta

**Esta bien mamá, a que hora regresas**_ pregunto ¬¬ como quien no quiere la cosa

**Como a las cinco estoy de regreso**_ le respondió y salio del a habitación

**OK**_ respondió, minutos mas tarde salio del baño se vistió con un pequeño vestido de tirantes color verde tierno, se perfumo y se dedico a esperar.

Veinte minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y ella muy gustosa fue a abrir

**Buenas tardes señorita**_ dijo mientras en su mano cargaba una caja

**Buenas tardes caballero**_ respondió muy cortésmente_ **¿Qué deseaba?_** dijo siguiéndole el juego

**Después de esta pizza**_ dijo viendo la caja_ **a ti**_ mientras que con una mano la agarraba de la cintura y le daba un corto beso en los labios, la pelirosa lo tomo de la mano y se fueron a la cocina, tomo dos platos y se pusieron a comer,

**Umm, me encanta la pizza**_ dijo la pelirosa_ **no te pude preguntar como quedo** **el partido **

**Todo bien... ganamos** _ respondió

**Me alegro**_ le dijo para después retirar los platos y comenzar a lavarlos

Sasuke se levanto de su silla y la abrazo por la espalda mientras comenzando a besar su cuello y guiaba sus traviesas manos hasta la parte mas intima de la pelirosa logrando sacarle un sonoro gemido, cerro el grifo y se giro para ahora ser ella quien reclamara sus labios y recorrer todo su torso con sus manos mojadas contrastando con el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, lentamente él la despojo del lindo y rosa delantal que se había puesto hace unos minutos, encargándose así de que la pelirosa pudiera enrollar sus hermosas y torneadas piernas alrededor de él para encaminarse hacia la recamara.

Al llegar a la habitación se siguieron besando con pasión sus lenguas se comenzaron a rozar mientras que las manos de Sasuke se aferraban a la cintura de Sakura, esta enredo sus dedos en su cabello al tiempo que pegaban mas sus cuerpos, segundos después se separaron por la falta de aire y sin perder tiempo ella depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

**Vamos a jugar**_ le dijo a Sasuke sensualmente al oído_ **esta vez no tocaras nada**_ ella estaba tan excitada que solo consiguió asentir

Sasuke comenzó a subirle el vestido lentamente logrando torturar a la pelirosa, con la palma de sus manos acariciaba su abdomen, le termino de quitar la prenda y la lanzo a un lado de la cama para segundos después su lengua comenzó a delinear el nacimiento de sus senos, coloco su mano debajo de la espalda de ella logrando que se arqueara para luego quitarle ágilmente el sostén, rozo con sus dedos ambos pezones acción que hizo que la pelirosa se mordiera con fuerza el labio, ella intento mover sus manos pero las de él la detuvieron…

**¿Qué te dije?**_ fue lo único que especto así que a ella no le quedo mas remedio que agarrar con fuerza la almohada.

Deposito un corto beso en sus labios y continuo quitándole el resto de la ropa lentamente rozando su piel para excitarla cada vez mas, por ultimo le quito sus bragas, las cuales ya estaban bastantes húmedas y acaricio su sexo con sus manos, un gemido escapo de su boca... ¡la estaba volviendo loca!, su respiración era entrecortada era obvio que lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

El se puso de pie y la miro fijamente; comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa con lentitud, un gemido escapo de ella cuando lo sintió enzima y rozaba su resiente erección contra su intimidad, acaricio todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, en tanto su boca se ocupaba de succionar, lamer y mordisquear sus pechos.

**Ya no puedo mas**_ jadeo la pelirosa_ **por favor**

**Dímelo**_ le contracto

**Te necesito… dentro **_ ordeno soltando un gemido mas

La penetro de una sola estocada y un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca, así que abrazo la espalda de él con fuerza al tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente.

Sasuke comenzó a estrujar sus senos con fuerza, en tanto ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, comenzó a incrementar el ritmo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, se dejo caer sobre ella para sentir como ella todavía temblaba debido a las descargas de placer que habían sentido.

Levanto su cabeza y comenzó a darle tiernos besos en los labios, bajo su mano hasta su miembro y retiro el condón y lo tiro a un cesto de basura que estaba cerca de la cama, después Sakura se encargaría de que sus padres no lo encontraran.

Cuando su respiración ya era mas pausa Sakura se posiciono sobre Sasuke y comenzó a besarle lentamente el cuello, esto hizo que _su amiguito _reaccionara nuevamente, la pelirosa se sintió complacida ante esto así que lo tomo entre sus mano le coloco un nuevo condón y lo dirigió hasta su sexo y de un solo se auto penetro, a la pelirosa le encantaba esa posición en la que ella tenia el control, comenzó a cabalgar lentamente torturando a Sasuke quien quería que lo hiciera mas rápido… después de haberlo hecho sufrir lo suficiente se comenzó a mover rápidamente sobre él hasta que nuevamente ambos tuvieron otro orgasmo, esta vez fue ella que sin romper la penetración se recostó sobre él…

.

**Ya llegue**_ se oyó desde la entrada de la casa

.

* * *

.

que les parecio, la conti dependera de sus reviews, de mi animo no tanto porque la historia ya esta terminada

wuajajajajaja

bye


	2. no te dejare sola…

.

**Hola ^w^**

**me encantaron sus reviews**

.

* * *

.

**Ya llegue**_ se oyó desde la entrada de la casa

.

**diablos**_ exclamo Sakura quien rápidamente se incorporo seguida de Sasuke

**Maldición, no se suponía que tardaría mas**_ dijo Sasuke mientras se comenzaba a vestir, ella solo se volvió a poner el vestido sin el sostén y las bragas, pasos se escuchaban por las escaleras

**OH no**_ dijo Sakura_ **métete en el armario**_ le dijo

**Sakura, estas ahí**_ dijo su madre tras la puerta, la ojiverde ojeo su habitación y vio como su cama esta totalmente desordenada.

**Mmmm, ya voy, estaba dormida**_ decía mientras acomodaba un poco la cama, luego se dispuso a abrir

**Pensé que no estabas**_ le dijo

**Es que después que me bañe me acosté un momento y me dormí_** respondió mientras se restregaba los ojos

**Porque estaba con seguro tu puerta**_ le pregunto

**No lo se, la debí haber cerrado sin darme cuenta**_ le respondió tratando de sonar convincente, pero después fijo sus ojos hasta donde estaba el basurero, comenzó a sudar frió pues el condón que Sasuke había usado estaba a la vista_ **pensé que llegarías mas tarde**_ dijo tratando de sacarla del cuarto

**Es que termine mas pronto de lo que esperaba**_ le respondió su mamá

**Yo también**_ pensó Sakura_ **vamos a la cocina, es que tengo hambre**_ así ambas salieron de la habitación

.

* * *

.

**Hmp, eso estuvo cerca, será mejor que me vaya**_ pero cuando iba en camino a la ventana vio que el auto del padre de Sakura aparcaba fuera_ **mierda**_ exclamo_ **ahora no podré salir de aquí**

.**

* * *

**.**  
**

En la cocina las Haruno escuchan como se habré la puerta de la entrada principal de la casa.

**Ya estoy en casa**_ dijo el sr. Haruno, en ese momento salio su esposa de la cocina

**Hola amor, llegas temprano**_ le dijo mientras que Sakura estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco.

**Si es que hubo un pequeño accidente en la empresa**_ le dijo_ **por eso nos dejaron salir temprano**

**OH ya veo**_ le respondió su esposa, en ese momento sale Sakura de la cocina a saludarlo

**Hola papi**_ le dijo con la cara más tierna que tenía

**Hola cariño**_ le dijo mientras la abrazaba**_ que tal tu primer día**

**Muy bien, casi todos mis amigos están otra vez conmigo ^w^**

**¬.¬ Eso quiere decir que ese mocoso esta otra vez contigo**

**ù.ú ****papá no le digas así, él es mi novio**_ le reprocho

**Es un niñato altaner**…._ su esposa lo interrumpió

**^_^U ya basta no van a discutir por eso, mejor vayamos a comer**

.

**

* * *

**.**  
**

Mientras tanto a Sasuke no le quedo más remedio que quedarse escondido en la habitación de Sakura

.

* * *

.

** Pobre Sasuke-kun debe tener mucha hambre **__ _pensaba la pelirosa mientras sus padres conversaban.

Espero que sus padres salieran de la cocina para sacar un poco de comida y llevársela a su novio

**Sasuke-kun**_ susurro_ **ya puedes salir, te traje comida**

**Menos mal, me estaba muriendo de hambre**_ le dijo

**Fue una suerte que no saliste en cuanto me fui o si no mi papá te hubiera visto**_ dijo Sakura

**Estaba por abrir la ventana cuando vi el coche**_ respondió_ **que hacemos ¿esperamos que se duerman?**

**El problema esta en que papá tiene el sueño ligero y si escucha el ruido de la puerta nos descubrirá**

**Entonces me quedare a dormir aquí contigo, será la primera vez desde que somos novios que pasemos una noche juntos**_ le dijo mientras se sentaba a comer

**^w^ Bueno, papá sale antes que yo en la mañana**_ le dijo_ **con solo mamá será mas fácil**

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban acostados, ella estaba de espalda a él mientras el la tenia sujeta por la cintura y besaba su cuello.

**Te amo**_ le dijo de repente, Sakura se giro para quedar frente a frente con él, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa

**Nunca me lo habías dicho**_ le respondió_ **yo también te amo **

**Te lo pensaba decir en otro momento… pero ya que se me dio la oportunidad…**_ le dijo mientras veía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas**_ vamos no te pongas así**

**Debes pensar que soy muy tonta**_ le dijo

**La verdad lo que estoy pensando es mas indecente**_ le dijo mientras tenia cerrados los ojos

**Sasuke-kun**

**Hmp**

**º///º Hazme el amor**…_ el Uchiha se sorprendió por lo que había dicho la joven, hacer el amor en ese momento implicaría que podrían hacer algún ruido que alertaría a sus padres y eso los haría meterse en problemas

**Estas segura**_ le dijo y ella solo asintió

Lentamente deslizo el pequeño camisón de ella y la giro quedando ella de espaldas a él, se comenzó a desvestir y saco un nuevo condón de su pantalón (n/a: **¬.¬ **si cada vez que sale se lleva 1 docena con él) se lo puso y comenzó a embestir a la pelirosa, ella trataba de ahogar sus gemidos con sus manos, pero era casi imposible

**mmm**_ exclamaba Sakura

**Mirándote al cubrir tu boca… para que no te escuchen**_ decía sobre su oído_ **me dan ganas de que grites mi nombre….**_ le dijo mientras la envestía bruscamente_ **te amo**_ le susurro al oído

** Esta forma de tratarme es muy ruda, pero con tan solo escucharle decir esas palabras puedo perdonarle lo que sea __ _**pensaba Sakura_ **Ahhhhh**_ exclamo al llegar al orgasmo

.

* * *

.

**Que fue ese ruido**_ dijo el sr. Haruno mientras se sentaba en la cama

**Que ruido**_ decía su adormilada esposa_ **debió haber sido un gato, mejor vuelve a dormir **(n/a: ¬.¬ uyyy pero que feo comparar a su hija con un gato)

**Hmp**_ replico su esposo

**^w^ Ya te pareces al novio de Sakura, no se porque te cae tan mal ese joven**

**Ò.ó ****Te parece poco que me quiera quitar a mi niña**_ le dijo enojado

**Sakura no es una niña en pocos meses va a cumplir 17 años, es casi una mujer**_ le respondió

**¬.¬+ De lado de quien estas_ **dijo el sr. Haruno con una vena en la frente

**ù_ú Ya mejor duérmete, mañana tienes que salir temprano al trabajo**

.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke logro salir de la casa sin problemas, se fue a cambiar a su departamento y se fue rumbo al colegio, se encontró nuevamente con su novia y así los días pasaron con normalidad

.

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**

.

**Como es posible que este embarazada, Sasuke siempre se cuido al estar conmigo**_ decía Sakura muy angustiada_ **talvez piense que** **he estado con alguien mas**_ comenzó a llorar_ **no lo podría soportar, pero como es posible que me pase esto a mi… talvez fue aquella vez…**

.**

* * *

  
**

**Flash back**

Ya era junio en Tokio, la primavera seguía en apogeo eran las nueve de la mañana, los chicos habían decidido ir a chidorigafuchi, el río de Sumida donde se realizaba el festival cerezo (n/a: les informo que esto es de verdad ^o^)

Naruto se le había declarado a Hinata y ya eran novios desde hace tres meses, todo era miel sobre hojuelas para esos tórtolos, Sasuke le había dado su mas sentido pésame a la ojiperla cuando se entero, Ino había tenido ya varias citas con un chico llamado Gaara que era de otra escuela, quería asegurarse de lo que sentía por él antes de convertirse en su novia, Sakura y Sasuke cada vez mantenían una mejor relación de ahora nueve meses, no había tenido problemas con la ex novia de Sasuke, no pasaba de lanzarle miradas de odio, bueno y que decir de Suigetsu y Juugo ellos disfrutaban de consolar a las chicas decepcionadas por no captar la atención del Uchiha.

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una banca esperando que a los chicos se les bajara el exceso de testosterona ya que no paraban de retarse en los juegos del festiva, que quien capturaba mas peces con las redes de papel, quien tiraba todos los pinos y así seguía la lista; decidieron hablar sobre sus relaciones y los prospectos de estas

**Ino que tal vas con ese chico Gaara**_ pregunto intrigada Sakura

**Haa**_ suspiro_ **creo que me estoy enamorando, es muy dulce conmigo y miren esto**_ dijo mientras tomaba el collar que se encontraba en su cuello_ **me lo regalo el día de mi cumpleaños**

**Esta muy bonita Ino**_ dijo Hinata

**Que romántico**_ exclamo la pelirosa_ **que lastima que no pudo venir para conocerlo mejor**

**^_^U Seguramente en estos momentos estaría con los chicos** _ dijo Ino

**Jajajaja tienes razón**_ dijo Hinata

**¬.¬ Y que pasa contigo y Naruto**_ pregunto Ino

**º///º Pues es yo él no**_ decía sumamente nerviosa

**Vamos Hinata sabes que lo que aquí hablamos aquí se queda**_ le replico Sakura

**Estábamos solos en mi casa y nos comenzamos a besar estábamos a punto de hacerlo pero apareció Neji y Naruto se tuvo que ir**_ dijo la tímida Hinata

**Wow Hinata, me sorprendes**_ dijo Ino

**º////º**_ Hinata se sonrojo aun mas

**No le hagas caso, yo pienso que no es malo**_ dijo Sakura

**Como vas a pensar que es malo si tú lo haces a cada rato**_ dijo Ino

**INO º///º no seas exagerada, además con Sasuke lo hago por amor no solo porque me gusta**_ replico_ **y que hay de ti**

**º///º Creo que si las cosas siguen como van Gaara tendrá un muy precioso regalo**_ dijo Ino, Sakura y Hinata exclamaron un "que vanidosa"_ **bueno se acabo la reunión, ya vienen los chicos**

**ºoº Mira Sakura**_ le dijo Hinata mientras señalaba a Sasuke quien le traía a Sakura un enorme oso de felpa, a la pelirosa se le iluminaron los ojos, ese preciosidad era casi del tamaño de Sasuke, era exageradamente grande

**Ven, les dije que le gustaría**_ decía el azabache con arrogancia

**Gracias Sasuke, me encanta, esta hermoso**_ le decía la pelirosa_ **te debe haber costado una fortuna**

**La verdad es que salio bastante barato**_ respondió arrogante

**Nos dejo casi en quiebra T.T**_ dijo Suigetsu_ **T.T gano en todos lo juegos**

**T.T Habíamos apostado dinero**_ dijo Naruto, las chicas se comenzaron a reír

**Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos**_ dijo Juugo

**Esperen, yo quiero recuperar mi dinero**_ dijo Suigetsu

**Y como piensas hacer eso**_ dijo Sasuke

**Ahí**_ señalo un puesto que estaba vació

**Por nosotras no hay problema**_ dijo Ino

**Vamos entonces**_ dijeron al unísono

El puesto había una mesa con 8 puestos disponibles

**Buenos días jóvenes**_ dijo una mujer llena de tatuajes_ **desean jugar**

**Siiiiiiii**_ dijo Suigetsu emocionado y levantando un brazo_ **¿de que trata?**_ pregunto y todos casi caen por la impresión

**Pues verán**_ empezó a decir la mujer_ **el juego se llama fondo blanco, ¿lo** **conocen?**

**Si**_ contestaron Sasuke y Juugo

**Bueno como veo que la mayoría no lo conoce se los explicare**_ hizo una pausa_ **Les serviremos sake, en el transcurso del juego obvio que algunos de ustedes no podrán seguir bebiendo así que quedaran fuera, el ultimo que quede en pie es el ganador**

**Que ganamos**_ dijo Sasuke

**Esto**_ dijo mientras les mostraba una motocicleta vespa color blanco , a Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto y Suigetsu les pareció lo mas bonito del mundo, para Juugo y Sasuke no era su estilo

**Cuanto cuesta la entrada**_ dijo Sakura

**¥ 1500**_ respondió (16 dólares aproximadamente)

**¿QUE?_** grito Naruto_ **no les parece muy caro**

**Y no les parece que esa moto costo mas de ¥ 1500**_ respondió la mujer_ **les aviso que por lo menos 6 de ustedes deben de participar, a y yo también**

**De acuerdo**_ sentencio Sakura

**ò.o Estas segura Sakura**_ dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja, ella solo asintió

**Yo paso**_ dijo Hinata

**Bueno entonces comencemos**_ dijo Suigetsu

.

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**.**  
**

**Ese día, todos nos emborrachamos, desperté en el departamento de Sasuke, ambos estábamos completamente desnudos**_ comenzó a sollozar_ **no uso preservativo**_ se dijo a si misma_ **pero de eso han pasado 4 meses**_ abrazo su peluche_ **mi periodo ha bajado con normalidad, no entiendo como es posible que este embarazada, tal vez esta prueba este mal**_ trato de convencerse ella misma_ **no son 100% seguras…tengo que hablar con Sasuke**_ dijo mientras hacia el intento de dormir

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

.**  
**

Era miércoles, Sakura iba pensativa rumbo a la escuela, estaba a punto de llorar, además del supuesto embarazo que debía confirmar y no sabia como se lo diría a Sasuke y como este reaccionaria… y si le pedía que lo abortara_ tomo su cabeza entre sus manos_ además de eso estaba su padre, si daba positivo él se decepcionaría de ella o la echaría de casa, su madre era mujer sabia que ella la comprendería…todo era como un mal sueño.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la entrada del instituto, no quería entrar por el simple hecho que se tendría que topar con Sasuke

**Sakura**_ hablo una voz detrás de ella

**Sasuke…**_ dijo en susurros, no lo pudo evitar y se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar

**Sakura, que pasa**_ le dijo muy preocupado

**Tene-mos que hab-lar**_ le dijo sollozando

**Ven vamos a mi departamento**_ Unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el lugar, él se sentó en un sillón y ella apoyo la cabeza en su regazo, pero la pelirosa no paraba de llorar así que tuvo que esperar que su novia se tranquilizara para continuar_ **Sakura por favor dime que te pasa**_ pregunto cuando esta ya estaba mas calmada

**Estoy embarazada**_ soltó de repente, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente y es que todo se esperaba menos eso

**Pero yo siempre…**

**No siempre Sasuke… recuerda el día del festival**

**Fuiste al doctor**_ le preguntó

**No fue una prueba casera, he sentido nauseas y he estado muy cansada**_ respondió_ **que vamos a hacer**

**Por el momento lo debemos confirmar**_ le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

**Sasuke y si sale positivo**_ dijo mientras tenia baja su cabeza, él la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos

**Sakura, yo te amo, no te dejare sola…**_ dijo y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios

Tras haberse calmado Sasuke la llevo a una clínica cercana, fue llevada a una sala donde se le extrajo sangre y después se reunió con su novio en la sala de espera, dependiendo del resultado ya verían que hacer….


	3. Noticia

**.**

**^w^ Hola **

**me encantaron todos sus reviews y hoy espero mas.....**

**.**

* * *

.

Tras haberse calmado Sasuke la llevo a una clínica cercana, fue llevada a una sala donde se le extrajo sangre y después se reunió con su novio en la sala de espera, dependiendo del resultado ya verían que hacer…

.

* * *

.

**Tranquila**_ le dijo Sasuke al verla literalmente comerse las uñas

**Como es que tu estas tan tranquilo**_ replico

**No te agradara si te lo digo**_ respondió

**Dímelo… por favor**

**Haa**_ suspiro_ **yo soy hombre** _ su mirada cambio a una de suma tristeza**_ y además yo no tengo familia, estoy solo…**

**No estas solo**_ dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos**_ me tienes a mi**

**Srta. Haruno**_ dijo una enfermera sorprendiéndolos (n/a: ù_ú me enoja cuando interrumpen esa escena tan tierna)

**º///º S-si**_ dijo ella sonrojada

**Ya pueden pasar, la doctora los espera**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**Buenos días, mucho gusto mi nombre es Kurenai Yuuhi**_ dijo mientras le daba la mano a Sakura y después a Sasuke

**Sakura Haruno**_ respondió

**Sasuke Uchiha**_ dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

**Veo que estas nerviosa Sakura**_ hizo una pausa_ **aquí tengo el resultado del laboratorio, lo quieres ver por ti misma o quieren que yo se los lea**

**Léalo usted por favor**_ dijo Sakura, luego vio como abría el sobre y lo leía

**El resultado dio positivo**_ Sakura a pesar de que no era lo mas conveniente a su edad se alegro por la noticia al igual que Sasuke_ **en tu historial clínico veo que tan solo tienes 17 años**_ hizo una pausa**_ tus padres ya están enterados sobre tus sospechas**_ ella negó con la cabeza**_ tu cuantos años tienes**_ dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke

**También tengo 17**_ respondió secamente

**Ya veo, tu familia tampoco sabe nada, supongo**

**No tengo familia_ **contesto 

**Lo siento**_ dijo Kurenai asiendo una reverencia, después se dirigió a Sakura_ **estas dispuesta a que te examine de una vez o vendrás otro día**

**Revíseme hoy por favor**_ respondió

**Esta bien, ve detrás de ese cubículo y ponte la bata que ahí se encuentra**_ minutos después Sakura salio con la bata y Kurenai comenzó a examinarla_ **dime aproximadamente cuantos meses crees que tienes**_ le pregunto mientras tomaba su presión

**En realidad no se, vera**_ hizo una pausa_ **mi periodo no ha sufrido ningún cambio, a llegado a la fecha exacta**_ ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, Kurenai le inspiraba mucha confianza

**En primerizas el sangrado en los primeros meses es normal, por supuesto se deben detener después de cierto mes de lo contrario si es riesgoso**_ Sasuke también escuchaba atento_ **usas algún método anticonceptivo**

**º///º no**_ respondió

** Bueno, te haré una ecografía para saber cuanto tiempo tienes exactamente y el estado del bebe**.

.

Sakura se recostó en la camilla mientras Kurenai le aplicaba un gel frío en su estomago, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano mientras en la pantalla comenzaba a aparecer una imagen borrosa, Sakura derramo un par de lagrimas, delante de ellos estaba su bebe.

**Tienes casi 4 meses de embarazo**_ dijo Kurenai, Sakura y Sasuke abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente

**Pero como es posible**_ dijo Sakura sorprendida_ **no se me nota nada**

**Pues verán hay casos raros en que la mujer no se da cuenta que esta embarazada hasta que ya esta a punto de dar a luz **(n/a: ^o^ Esto es cierto, lo vi en un documental) _ **aunque este no es tu caso**

**Entonces que pasa**_ pregunto Sasuke

**A veces el bebe siente que debe esconderse por alguna razón, esto hace que se retraiga, claro que esto no dura todo el embarazo, el embarazo se te notara cuando estés tranquila**_ les informo_ **alguna otra duda**

**P-pod-demos saber que es**_ dijo ¿Sasuke?

** Sasuke nervioso** _ pensó Sakura ò.o

**Lo siento pero para eso tendrán que esperar**_ dijo Kurenai_... **^w^** **bueno si quieres tu puedes ir a pagar mis honorarios a caja mientras yo le hago la receta a Sakura**

**Esta bien**_ contesto Sasuke y salio…….

**Hice que el saliera porque quiero hablar contigo a solas**_ dijo Seriamente

**D-de que se trata**_ dijo Sakura asustada

**Como crees que tomaran la noticia tus padre**_ dijo Kurenai

**No lo se**_ hizo una pausa_** bueno en realidad mi mamá supongo que me sabrá comprender, a mi papá no le agrada en lo mas mínimo mi noviazgo con Sasuke**

**Te lo pregunto porque tu aun eres menor de edad y ellos pueden optar a que abortes al bebe**_ le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas**_ tu estas segura que quieres tenerl…**_ no termino de hablar pues Sasuke ya estaba entrando a la habitación

**Ya esta todo listo, nos podemos ir**

**Si**_ respondió Kurenai_ **regresa dentro de un mes para hacerte otro chequeo**

**.

* * *

**

.

**De que hablaban**_ le pregunto Sasuke serio

**n-no de nada**_ respondió

**Que tan tonto me crees**_ le dijo serio_ **se que algo pasa, me saco de ahí para que yo no escuchara **

**Me dijo que como soy menor de edad, mis padres pueden decidir si nace o no, y también me pregunto si yo quería tenerlo**_ dijo con tristeza

**Sakura… tú quieres tenerlo**

**Si**_ respondió_ **y-y tú**

**Si**_ dijo decidido_ **no permitiré que le hagan daño eso te lo juro, hoy mismo hablaremos con tus padres**

**Por favor espera, primero quiero hablarlo a solas con mamá**_ le dijo

**Esta bien… entonces te llevo a la casa hay cosas que debo hacer**

**¿Que cosas?**_ le pregunto

**Ya lo sabrás**

**.

* * *

.**

**Mamá ya estoy en casa**_ dijo Sakura mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada

**¿Sakura?, que haces aquí tan temprano**

**Mamá tengo que hablar contigo**

**Que pasa cariño**_ le dijo con preocupación

**……mamá… estoy embarazada**_ los ojos de su madre casi se salen de su cuenca

**Como es posible**_ dijo aun sorprendida (n/a: **^.^U** creo que será necesaria la platica de la abeja y la flor)

**Sasuke y yo desde hace mucho tiempo que tenemos relaciones**_ hizo una pausa_ **no usamos protección**…_ fue interrumpida

**Sasuke ya lo sabe** _ dijo ya mas tranquila

**Si**_ respondió_ **me acaba de llevar a una clínica a examinarme… Sasuke vendrá en la noche a hablar con ustedes**

**Que piensan hacer**_ pregunto_ **Sakura si no lo has notado tienen 17 años, ninguno de los dos tiene trabajo ni una casa donde vivir como piensan sobrevivir, ese muchacho se ve que es de familia adinerada, que pensaran sus padres de ti, pensaran que te embarazaste a propósito**_ hizo una pausa_ **no han pensado en nada de eso verdad**

**Mamá… los padres de Sasuke murieron en un accidente hace 4 años, no tiene mas familia así que desde los 13 años vive solo**_ la madre de Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca

**Porque nunca nos habías dicho nada**_ pregunto la sr. Haruno

**A él no le gusta que lo compadezcan, solo yo se lo que paso**_ dijo triste

**Eso quiere decir que… realmente te quiere**_ djio Tsunade (**^.^U **predecible verdad) _ **cuéntame que paso… él no se enterara**

**Ah**_ suspiro_ **esta bien…**

─── **Ellos venían en su auto rumbo a casa, Fugaku el papá de Sasuke venia conduciendo y a su lado se encontraba Mikoto su madre, atrás venia él con su** **hermano mayor Itachi, dice que de repente se oyó un estallido, fue la llanta delantera que había explotado, su padre perdió el control del auto pero antes de que se estrellaran Itachi rápidamente abrió la puerta del lugar de Sasuke y lo empujo fuera del auto, rodó por el pavimento y después de eso quedo inconciente**_ hizo una pausa y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, su mamá le extendió un pañuelo_ **el despertó en el hospital una semana después del accidente, al pie de su cama se encontraba el abogado y mejor amigo de su padre Asuma Sarutobi, este lo conocía desde que había nacido y entonces le tuvo que dar la mala noticia.**

**Entonces que paso**_ dijo Tsunade quien también estaba llorando

**El vehiculo al estrellarse se incendio, según lo que le dijeron Mikoto e Itachi murieron instantáneamente puesto que el impacto había sido directo al lado donde ellos iban, Fugaku aun estaba con vida, su cuerpo era grande y por consiguiente resistente pero estaba muy mal puesto que casi todo su cuerpo estaba quemado y fracturado, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban mando llamar a su abogado para modificar su testamento poniendo a Sasuke su ahora único hijo como el heredero universal, Asuma no se podía hacer cargo de Sasuke porque él era el que representaba a las empresas en el extranjero, así que viajaba constantemente, Fugaku no quería que su hijo terminara en un orfanato así que le pidió a Asuma que realizara los tramites debidos para que Sasuke se pudiera** **valer por si solo sin depender de tutores… después de eso murió, a Sasuke no le dio tiempo para despedirse de él…**

**.

* * *

.  
**

**En otro lugar**

**^_^ Buenos días joven en que le puedo ayudar**_ dijo una gentil recepcionista

**Vengo a retirar dinero de mi cuenta…_** respondió Sasuke

.

* * *

.

**Al anochecer, residencia Haruno**

**Ya estoy en casa**_ dijo Jiraya (n/a: si lo se no tengo imaginación), Sakura dio un brinco al oír su voz

**Ya es hora**_ dijo Tsunade seria

**S-si_** respondió, tenia un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas enormes de vomitar, su cuerpo le temblaba por completo y lo peor del caso era que Sasuke todavía no llegaba; entonces salio a recibirlo

**Papá…**_ fue interrumpida por el timbre así que decidió abrir primero, tras la puerta estaba Sasuke

**Que hace aquí**_ pregunto Jiraya en un tono neutro

**Vengo a hablar con usted**_ dijo sin mas

**De que**_ siguió preguntando

**Papá……_** dijo Sakura_** voy a tener un bebe**_ esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría para Jiraya

**¡QUE!!!_** exclamo

**Papa yo**_ fue interrumpida

**COMO ES POSIBLE SAKURA, QUE PASARA AHORA CON TU FUTURO, QUE PASARA CON TU VIDA**_ Jiraya estaba respirando agitadamente_ **TU SAL DE MI CASA INMEDIATAMENTE**_ dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke

**No**_ dijo serio y cortante; Sakura estaba en shok, nunca había visto así a su padre, ella podría incendia la casa completa pero él no reaccionaria así, ahora estaba más asustada y temía por lo que le pudiera hacer a Sasuke

.

Jiraya se acerco a Sasuke y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

.

**TE DIJE QUE SALIERAS DE MI CASA**_ dijo sumamente cabreado

**No dejara a Sakura con usted en este estado**_ contracto, en ese momento Jiraya levanto su puño iba directo a la cara de Sasuke

**PAPA NO**_ grito Sakura desesperada, Jiraya se giro y la vio a los ojos, estaba llorando, eso a él lo sacaba de balance pues nunca le había gustado verla llorar, regreso su vista hacia Sasuke y se sorprendió por lo que vio, en los ojos de ese muchacho no había miedo, eso lo confundió así que lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida de su propia casa_ **PAPÁ ESPERA!!!!_** dijo Sakura pero él ya se había ido, se comenzó a poner los zapatos para ir tras él

**Espera Sakura**_ dijo Sasuke_** quédate aquí yo hablare con él**_ dijo para después salir tras su "suegro"

**Sakura cálmate, le puede hacer daño al bebe**_ dijo Tsunade mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Sakura estaba llorando_ **ven te haré un té para que te calmes**_ pero no dieron ni dos pasos cuando sintió que Sakura se había desmayado_ **creo que es mejor así**_ susurro

.

* * *

.

Jiraya iba caminando sin rumbo, su mirada solo se concentraba en seguir los pasos que daba ¿Qué pasaría ahora con su pequeña?, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que lo estaban siguiendo

.

**Así afronta la realidad**_ dijo una voz tras de él

**A ti es a la ultima persona que quiero ver**_ dijo sin voltear a ver atrás

**Eso no se lo discuto**_ respondió Sasuke

**Que quieres**_ dijo Jiraya un tanto cabreado

**Hablar**…_ respondió

**Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar**_ contracto

**En eso se equivoca…_ **le dijo pero Jiraya no detenía su paso_** es un cobarde**_ le dijo, esto hizo que Jiraya se volteara a verlo_ **Sakura esta tan orgullosa de su padre, se siente morir porque lo ha decepcionado…**

**TU QUE SABES**_ le dijo Jiraya_ **NO SABES NADA DE LA VIDA**

**De la vida no se mucho… pero no por eso voy a huir como lo esta haciendo usted… yo afrontare mis responsabilidades no por obligación si no porque amo a Sakura y estoy dispuesta a hacerla feliz**

**Tu eres un mocoso no sabes que es el amor**_ hizo una pausa**_ a ti te dan todo en las manos, como piensas darle una buena vida a mi hija, no la cuide y protegí tantos años para que terminara con un sujeto como tu**

**Usted no me conoce, no sabe como soy en realidad, se ha dejado llevar por mi apariencia… usted tiene razón en estos momentos de mi vida obtengo lo que quiero sin esfuerzo, pero cuando me gradué manejare una empresa en la que hay mas de 1000 trabajadores que dependerán de mi desempeño para mantener a sus familias **_ Jiraya lo ve atentamente_ **… usted cree que no tengo** **miedo de no ser un buen padre para mi hijo**_ Jiraya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_ **pero le aseguro que no huiré y haré feliz a Sakura hasta el día de mi muerte**

**… que dicen tus padres de todo esto**_ dijo ya mas tranquilo

**Estoy seguro que ellos me hubieran apoyado**_ dijo mientras bajaba la mirada_ **pero ahora no están conmigo, ellos y mi hermano muriero en un accidente hace cuatro años**_ Jiraya bajo la cabeza

**Estaba equivocado y lo admito**_ hizo una pausa_ **me comporte irracionalmente, esta será la primera y ultima vez que te daré la razón……… que piensan hacer**

**Todavía no he hablado mucho con Sakura, a penas me entere hoy de su embarazo**_ respondió

**U_U Te la llevaras a vivir contigo no es así **_ dijo Jiraya

**Creo que esa es la idea**_ hizo una pausa y suspiro_ **compre una casa que queda a dos calles de la suya, Sakura necesitará la ayuda de su madre con lo del embarazo**

**¿Te casaras con ella?_ **pregunto Jiraya

**Pensaba proponérselo mañana mismo** _ respondió_ **ahora podríamos regresar Sakura y su esposa deben de estar preocupadas**

**Una cosa mas**_ hizo una pausa, se acerco a él y lo tomo nuevamente del cuello de la camisa_ **si no la haces feliz la pagaras muy caro**

**No se preocupe**_ respondió cuando ya Jiraya lo había soltado para emprender el camino de regreso a casa

.

* * *

.

**Jiraya, Sasuke, que bueno que regresaron**_ dijo Tsunade al verlos entrar a la casa_ **esta todo bien**_ pregunto dudosa

**Si**_ respondió Jiraya_ **las debí haber preocupado**_ dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

**No te preocupes cariño**_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba

**Donde esta Sakura**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Después que se fueron se desmayo**_ hizo una pausa_ **la llave a su habitación**

**Es mejor que la dejemos descansar**_ dijo Jiraya_ **¬.¬ ya te vas**

**ò_o si, mañana hablare con ella**_ dicho esto se fue

**Ya estas más tranquilo**_ pregunto Tsunade a su esposo

**Creo que si**_ respondió_ **es que siento que mi mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad**

**Jiraya ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría**_ hizo una pausa_ **Sakura hace mucho que dejo de ser una niña, ahora es toda una mujer y pronto será madre, por lo menos debemos agradecer que Sasuke es un joven responsable que en verdad ama a nuestra hija**

**Si tienes razón**_ dijo mientras subía la escaleras_ **adelántate yo iré a ver como esta Sakura**

.

* * *

depende de sus reviews si lo subo mañana

chaooooooooooo


	4. Secreto

**.**

**^w^ Hola nuevamente, aqui les dejo el capi 4, **

**les agradezco sus reviews la verdad  
**

**me encantaron **

**nos leemos abajo**

**.**

* * *

.

**Si tienes razón**_ dijo mientras subía la escaleras_ **adelántate yo iré a ver como esta Sakura ........................  
**

.

* * *

.

**Mi pequeña Sakura**_ decía mientras se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba el cabello de su hija, en ese momento ella despertó

**¿Papá?_** dijo un poco adormilada, luego se exalto_ **papá perdóname**

**Shhh, no tienes que disculparte, yo fui el que me comporte como un loco_** hizo una pausa_ **perdona si te asuste**_ ella rió y lo abraso_ **solo quiero tu felicidad y si tu felicidad esta al lado de ese ¬.¬+ niñato yo lo aceptare**

**Gracias papá. Te aseguro que seré feliz, Sasuke me quiere y yo también lo quiero mucho**_ hizo una pausa y se toco el vientre_ **te aseguro que cuando nazca mi hijo estaré preparada**

**Eso espero mi niña**_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba un beso en la frente_ **ahora descansa**_ le dijo y salio rumbo a su habitación

.

* * *

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Era jueves por mañana, Jiraya se había ido temprano a trabajar como era de costumbre, en la cocina se encontraba Tsunade conversando con su hija acerca del próximo miembro de la familia, ya estaban haciendo planes, buscando nombres, ese tipo de cosas, sonó el timbre y Tsunade recibió a Sasuke para luego despedirse de ellos alegando que tenia que comprar las cosas para la cena.

**Como te has sentido**_ le pregunto mientras la abrasaba

**Muy bien**_ respondió_ **gracias Sasuke**

**Porque_** pregunto

**Gracias por lo que sea que le dijiste a papá**_ hizo una pausa_ **anoche hable un poco con él, y realmente parece que lo convenciste**_ le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla_…**por cierto que fue lo que le dijiste**

**Solamente le dije que era un cobarde**_ respondió y Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_ **auch**_ exclamo Sasuke pues la pelirosa lo había pellizcado_ **porque hiciste eso**_ pregunto

**Por haberle dicho así a mi papi**_ replico haciendo un puchero

**Así**_ le dijo él mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la ojiverde_ **esto no se queda as**í_ le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas

**Jajajaja, Sasuke… jajaja espera**_ pero no le hacia caso, así que decidió usar otro tono de vos un poco mas persuasivo_ **onegai Sasuke-_kun_**_ simplemente al usar ese sufijo se veía tan sensual que tuvo que detenerse quedando perdido en esos hermosos ojos verdes_ **Sasuke-_kun_… estamos solos**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído, este trago saliva_ **podemos aprovechar para**_ hizo una pausa mientras dibujaba círculos en su pecho_ **pedir comida china, es que tengo mucha hambre**_ y Sasuke callo al estilo anime

**Pensé que me ibas a pedir otra cosa**_ le dijo apartando la vista

**Onegai, pídela ¿si?_** hizo una cara de cordero degollado, el suspiro resignado y llamo al delivey…

**Sakura, ven vamos a salir**_ le dijo

**Que y que pasara con la comida**_ le replico preocupada

**No te preocupes que comerás tu comida china… vamos ponte un suéter para que no te resfríes.**

Cuando Sakura por fin estuvo lista salieron de la casa se montaron en la motocicleta de Sasuke y salieron en rumbo desconocido para la pelirosa, pocos segundos después se encontraban frente a una casa a pocas calles de la de la familia Haruno.

**Que hacemos aquí Sasuke**_ pregunto intrigada

**Pues te vengo a enseñar nuestra nueva casa**_ le dijo con una sonrisa

**En serio Sasuke-kun**_ le dijo con los ojos iluminados

**Si**_ respondió_ **ven vamos para que la veas por dentro**

Se encaminaron para revisar la casa, era una residencia de dos pisos, se veía lujosa pero era pequeña perfecta para una pareja y su hijo(a), al entrar lo primero que divisaron fue una sala muy acogedora, al lado de esta estaba la cocina semi separada, un pequeño cuarto mas atrás, luego subieron al segundo piso y ahí se encontraron con dos habitaciones, la principal tenia su propio baño mientras que la otra no el baño se encontraba al final del pasillo a mano derecha (n/a: **¬.¬ **wow sorprendente).

**Es perfecta**_ le dijo pues estaba encantada_ **y lo mejor es que queda muy cerca de la de mis padres, gracias Sasuke**_ le dijo y le dio un tierno beso

**Quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre**_ hizo una pausa_ **pero sabia que te sentirías triste alejada de tus padres así que ayer cuando te deje en tu casa comencé a buscar una casa en las cercanías y esta fue la que encontré, luego fui al banco a sacar el dinero para comprarla.**

Después de esa hermosa confesión Sakura se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con locura quería que sintiera que él era su mundo, su amor, su vida, el azabache no tardo mucho en corresponderle el beso mientras con sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de la pelirosa, lentamente la iba llevando hasta la habitación principal pero fueron interrumpidos por el molesto timbre de la puerta

**Ya voy**_ dijo Sasuke después de haber lanzado una lista de maldiciones al que interrumpía, abrió la puerta y se encontró al repartidor, literalmente le dio una patada en el trasero y le entrego la dichosa comida a la embarazada.

**^w^ Huele delicioso**_ dijo Sakura

**¬.¬ hmp**_ exclamo Sasuke pues a la pelirosa parecía habérsele acabado los deseos de "agradecerle" sus atenciones

Ya habían acabado de comer, todavía se encontraban en la casa, Sasuke guió a la pelirosa hasta la parte trasera de la casa para mostrarle un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y rosas de todos los tipos

**Que hermosas son**_ le dijo a Sasuke, luego vio como este cortaba una rosa roja y se la entregaba, cuando ella se inclino a olerla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente puesto que en medio de la rosa se encontraba un precioso anillo_ **Sasuke-kun p-pero q-que significa e-esto**_le pregunto nerviosa

**Significa que te quiero hacer una pregunta**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba su mejilla con sus manos_ **Sakura Haruno te quieres casar conmigo**

**Siiiii**i_ dijo, no más bien grito la pelirosa

Esta vez el Uchiha si obtuvo su recompensa, después de hacer el amor ahí mismo en el jardín continuaron "inaugurando" la casa hasta que irónicamente el ultimo lugar en que quedaron fue la recamara principal, ambos cobijados solo por una delgada sabana se encontraban recuperando las energías perdidas, Sakura casi estaba sobre él con la espalda al desnudo mientras Sasuke la acariciaba, algo ondeaba la cabeza del Uchiha y aunque rompiera el encanto del momento tenia que decírselo a la pelirosa

**Sakura**_ dijo Sasuke en un tono serio

**Que pasa**_ dijo adormilada

**Si en la escuela se enteran que estas embarazada… nos expulsaran**_ Sakura bajo la cabeza

**Que vamos hacer, dentro de poco se me comenzara a notar**

**Por el momento lo tendremos que ocultar, estamos en otoño, es la excusa perfecta para que utilices suéter sobre el uniforme**_ le dijo

**Sasuke… se lo puedo decir a Ino y Hinata**

**Si pero asegúrate que cuando se los cuentes no aya nadie cerca**_ le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando oscureció llevaron a Tsunade y a Jiraya para hacer un nuevo recorrido por la casa, después de una extenuante pelea con Jiraya decidieron que ambos vivirían ahí hasta que terminaran la preparatoria.

Con disgusto Sasuke acepto,

Era jueves así que decidieron no asistir a clases hasta el lunes…

.

* * *

.

La pelirosa se puso su uniforme dispuesta a ir a su escuela, después de faltar tres días tenia mucho que reponer, Sasuke la paso a recoger en su flamante moto comprendiendo que dentro de poco tiempo seria necesario un automóvil TwT, al llegar al instituto al primero que se encontraron fue a su hiperactivo amigo.

**Teme, Sakura-chan que les ha pasado por que no habían venido a clases**_ dijo un rubio haciendo un puchero

**baka**_ musito Sasuke

**A quien le dices así tarado**…_ no siguió hablando pues fue interrumpido

**Ohayo a todos**_ dijo una contentísima Ino_ **Sakura, Sasuke si que se dieron unas buenas vacaciones**

º**///º Y tu Ino porque vienes taann contenta**_ replico Sakura

**Ya te contare, ya te contare**_ hizo una pausa_ **pero antes necesito a Hinata también**

**Pues aya viene**_ dijo Sasuke, la nombrada venia con Juugo y Suigetsu

**Buenos días a todos**_ dijo Suigetsu animado Juugo solo levanto la mano

**Sakura que bueno que ya regresaste**_ le dijo Hinata

**Ves teme, a nadie le haces falta**_ dijo Naruto

**N-naruto**_ dijo Hinata_ **no se trata de eso simplemente que salude a Sakura primero después iba a saludar a Sasuke**

**No te preocupes en ese caso a pedido del dobe te saludare** **yo**_ dijo Sasuke mientras se acerca peligrosamente a Hinata quien estaba a punto del desmayo, se estaba acercando mas a su rostro cuando el rubio estallo

**Esta bien, esta bien quítate, quítate ya no te vuelvo a molestar**_ dijo naruto y todos se comenzaron a reír, de repente Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver detalladamente a Sakura

**TU Y YO, HABLAR AHORA MISMO**_ grito todos estaban extrañados_ **Hinata tu también**_ dijo Ino y jalo a la ojiperla y a la pelirosa lejos de los chicos

**0.o? que fue eso**_ dijo Naruto

**0.0U debe ser síndrome pre-menstrual**_ dijo Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke solo asintieron con la cabeza

.

* * *

.

**ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESO FRENTONA**_ dijo una casi colérica Ino

**P-pero de que estas hablando Ino**_ dijo Sakura

**De eso**_ dijo señalando su mano izquierda, inmediatamente Hinata y Sakura se fijaron en el anillo de compromiso

**A esto**_ dijo mientras de quitaba importancia**_ me lo dio Sasuke**_ dijo serena_ **NOS VAMOS A CASAR**_ dijo mientras daba brincos y abrasaba a sus amigas_ **y también**…_ dijo mientras bajaba su mano hacia su vientre_ **^w^ vamos a tener un bebe**_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa

**0.0**_ Ino estaba en shok

**u_u No se alegran por mi**_ dijo Sakura un poco triste

**n-no, no es eso**_ dijo Hinata_ **es que es inesperado, creía que Sasuke y tu s-se cuidaban…**

**Si lo hacíamos, mas bien él lo hacia**_ hizo una pausa_ **pero el día del festival estábamos tan ebrios que no lo hicimos**

**Perdóname por mi actitud**_ dijo Ino apenada_ **ya saben tus padres**

**Si**…_ respondió

**Como lo tomo tu papá**_ dijo Hinata

**Pues al principio casi golpea a Sasuke, salio de la casa y Sasuke fue tras de él**_ y así le siguió contando todo hasta como le propuso matrimonio

**Wauuu**_ dijo Ino_ **nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera tan….**

**Romántico**_ continúo Hinata

**Si, a mi también me sorprendió**_ dijo sonriente la pelirosa_ **pero nadie mas se puede enterar de mi embarazo**_ dijo ya un poco mas seria

**Quien mas a parte de nosotras lo sabe**_ pregunto Hinata

**Mis padres, nadie mas, es por seguridad, si se enteran que estoy embarazada nos expulsaran y se nos harán las cosa muy difíciles**_ respondió

**Me sorprendes**_ dijo Ino_ **y te por seguro que Hinata y yo guardaremos el secreto, pero dime ¿seguirás estudiando?**

**Claro que si… aunque tendré que esperarme un año mas para entrar en la universidad porque según lo que me dijo la doctora Yuuhi mi bebe nacerá en marzo, así que mejor me espero y cuido bien a mi bebe**

**De casualidad tu doctora no se llama Kurenai Yuuhi**_ dijo Hinata

**^w ^ si ella misma es**_ dijo Sakura_ **porque la conoces**

**Si, es amiga de la familia… dice papá que ella ayudo a nacer a mi hermana Hanabi**_ dijo con el rostro muy iluminado

**El mundo es un pañuelo**_ dijo Ino_ **por cierto cuantos meses tienes**

**^w^ tengo casi 4 meses**_ respondió

**Pero como es posible que no se notara**_ pregunto Hinata

**Según lo que dice la doctora el bebe se estaba escondiendo, es decir que él sentía que yo no estaba lista, ^w^ pero que ahora ya todo esta resuelto miren**_ dijo mientras se levantaba un poco el suéter_ **ya se me nota**

**^w^ me alegra escuchar eso**_ pregunto Hinata

**Y ya tienen fecha para la boda_ **pregunto Ino

**Fecha precisa no pero será hasta después que nos graduemos, aunque ya tenemos la casa viviré con mis padres hasta que eso pase**_ respondió la pelirosa_ **¬.¬** **oye cerda, no nos has contado porque venias tan contenta**

**Pues con la novedad que Gaara ya me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte**_ dijo mientras daba brincos

**Que bueno Ino**_ dijo la ojiperla

**Pobrecito lo hiciste esperar bastante**_ dijo Sakura

**º///º E-es que yo quiero tener una relación como la que tienes tu con Sasuke**_ dijo sonrojada la rubia

**De veras Ino**_ dijo la pelirosa con estrellas en los ojos_ **es la primera vez que me dices algo así creo que voy a llorar**

**Yo también**_ dijo Hinata y las tres comenzaron a sollozar

**¬.¬ Y a ustedes que les pasa**_ pregunto Kiba acercándole a ellas

**T.T nada**_ respondió Ino

**¬.¬+ entonces están llorando por nada**_ dijo frustrado

**T.T, TwT, T_T SIII**_ contestaron las tres

.

.


	5. problemas

**.**

**^w^ Hola nuevamente, aqui les dejo el capi 5, **

**les agradezco sus reviews la verdad  
**

**me encantaron **

**aviso: el cap.6 lo subire hasta el lunes, ^w^U sin no hay ningun contra tiempo**

**.**

* * *

.

**¬.¬ Y a ustedes que les pasa**_ pregunto Kiba acercándole a ellas

**T.T nada**_ respondió Ino

**¬.¬+ entonces están llorando por nada**_ dijo frustrado

**T.T, TwT, T_T SIII**_ contestaron las tres

.

* * *

.

**Ya en el salón**

.

El profesor tenia media hora de retraso, lo alumnos estaba impacientes no porque esperaran con ansias las clases si no que con solo 5 minutos mas que tardara la clase se daba por libre y todos podían salir del salón a recrearse hasta la siguiente hora

.

**Ohayo**_ dijo Kakashi_ **disculpen el retraso, es que estaba ayudando a una ancianita a cruzar la calle**

**Kakashi-sensei donde quedo la excusa del sendero de la vida**_ dijo Naruto

**Es que esa ya me estaba aburriendo…**_ todos echaron a reír_ **bueno les tengo un trabajo en parejas**

**Siiiii**i_ grito Naruto_ **siendo así todo estará bajo control**

**Querrás decir bajo cero como tus notas**_ dijo el peligris_** y para que tu hagas el trabajo tu compañero será Sasuke**

**QUE**_ exclamo el recién nombrado

**T.T kakashi-sensei usted es tan malo que creo que fue verdugo en su vida pasada**_ dijo el rubio, y toda la clase comenzó a reír

**En realidad creo que en mi vida pasada fui ninja**_ respondí Kakashi_ **bueno dejémonos eso a un ladoi, hay algo que les quiero preguntar a cada uno de ustedes**

**De que se trata**_ pregunto la pelirosa

**Quiero que me cuenten si ya tienen algún plan para el futuro lo que piensan estudiar**_ hizo una pausa_ **que me dices tu Kiba**

**Bueno, pues yo quiero estudiar medicina veterinaria**_ respondió y así siguieron lo demás diciendo cosas como ingeniería civil, turismo y hotelera y bla, bla, bla hasta que llego el turno de Sasuke y los demás

**Y tu juugo**_ dijo el sensei

**Yo quiero se chef**_ sonrió un poco porque en verdad ese era su sueño_ **me gane un beca en Escuela de Cocina mittow**_ respondió orgulloso

**Es una buena noticia**_ replicaron sus amigos pues sabían que Juugo estaba esperando la respuesta a su solicitud

**Ino que me dices tú**

**Mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de moda**_ respondió, el peligris asintio con una sonrisa

**Naruto, ilumínanos que quieres estudiar**_ pregunto Kakashi

**Yo voy a ser psicólogo**_ dijo emocionado

**Ò.o ^o^+ 0_0U ^.^U ¬.¬U**_ estas y mas eran las reacciones de la clase_ **Naruto esto es serio**_ dijo Kakashi

**Ò.o pero si estoy hablando en serio**_ respondió

**Bueno quien sigue… Sakura**_ dijo Kakashi suspirando

**^w^ Yo voy a estudiar artes plásticas**_ dijo Sakura

**Y tu Sasuke**_ siguió preguntando Kakashi

**Administración de empresas**_ respondió secamente

**Suigetsu tu que quieres estudiar**_ pregunto la pelirosa curiosa

**º///º Pues yo voy a estudiar… odontolgía**_ dijo al final

**Pues me sorprendes te felicito**_ dijo Kakashi_ **y tu Hinata que deseas estudiar**

**u_u Pues etto yo… mi padre quiere que estudie relaciones publicas**_ dijo triste

**Es una buena carrera**_ hizo una pausa_** pero todavía no me has dicho lo que quieres estudiar**_ dijo Kakashi, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se había dado cuenta de que no le agradaba en nada esa carrera

**º///º Yo quisiera ser escritora**_ dijo apenada

**Muy bien espero que tengas valor para realizar tu sueño**_ después pudo su cara de pensativo_ **a ver quien mas falta… a si tu Karin que deseas estudiar**

**….. medicina**_ dijo simple y seria

**Muy bien ahora si están todos**_ pero fue interrumpido por el timbre para el descanso_ **bueno ya váyanse de aquí voy a leer un poco**_ dijo Kakashi mientras montaba sus pies en el escritorio…cuando Sakura y Sasuke estaban a punto de salir los llamo_ **^w^ para cuando es la boda**

**º///º q-que boda_** dijo Sakura

**Como lo descubrió**_ pregunto Sasuke sin expresión alguna, Kakashi se fijo en la mano de Sakura, a diferencia de la mañana esta vez se había quitado el anillo, puesto que Ino con solo verla la descubrió otros no serian la excepción

**A penas llegaron pude notar el anillo en su mano**_ dijo refiriéndose a Sakura…

.

* * *

.

**Eso fue extraño**_ dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por los pasillos **vacíos**para encontrarse con sus amigos afuera

**La verdad a mi me pareció bastante normal viniendo de Kakashi**_ dijo Sasuke y después frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en un escalo y hacía que Sakura se sentara entre sus piernas_ **porque te quitaste el anillo**_ le dijo serio

**Llama mucho la atención**_ respondió

**Esa es la idea**_ dijo Sasuke un poco enojado_ **donde esta**

**Aquí**_ dijo mientras tomaba la cadena que traía en su cuello

**Yo quiero que este en tu dedo**_ replico, así que soltó la cadena saco el anillo y se lo volvió a colocar…. Un par de ojos estaban observando todo lo que ellos dos hacían y decían_ **así esta mejor**_ le dijo y ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios_ **ahora dime ¿como esta mi bebe?**_ pregunto mientras posaba sus manos en el vientre ya un poco abultado de la pelirosa

**^w^ Muy bien, pero tiene mucha hambre**_ respondió sin percatarse que Karin había escuchado todo

**Pues entonces vamos a alimentarlo**_ le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse_ **que quiere comer el bebe**_ pregunto (n/a: aqui se le salio lo xxxxxx)(n/a: lo dejo a su imaginación ^w^U)

**^w^ Pues quiere pizza**_ dijo alegre, Sasuke la tomo de la mano y salieron rumbo a la cafetería

.

En ningún momento se percataron de la presencia de la pelirroja cerca de ellos Sakura estaba tan embelesada por las palabras de Sasuke que no sintió la mirada de odio que le era lanzada…

.

* * *

.

Ya era de noche Sasuke después de dejar a Sakura en su casa se dirigió a su departamento a esperar a su escandaloso amigo con quien haría su trabajo

.

**ò_ó Naruto llegas tarde**_ dijo Sasuke pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo decidió no continuar

**u_u Sasuke**_ hizo una pausa_** el papá de Hinata quiere que se vaya a estudiar a estados unidos**_ dijo el kiuby (n/a: ¬.¬ cual kiuby aquí no existe eso)… Sasuke no sabía que decirle_ **ella no se quiere ir, le dijo a Neji que hablara con su padre para que tratara de convencerlo**_ hizo una pausa_ **¿Sasuke que puedo hacer?**

**Nada Naruto es ella la que tiene que decidir su futuro**_ dijo Sasuke

**Tienes razón, yo la apoyare en lo que ella decida**_ dijo un poco mas tranquilo_ **sabes que no estoy de ánimos para hacer el trabajo, mejor hagámoslo mañana**

**Esta bien de todas maneras no hay prisa**_ dijo Sasuke se despidieron y el se dispuso a dormir

.

* * *

.

Definitivamente esta prometía ser una noche muy agitada, en otro lugar Karin se encontraba ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, hace tiempo que no tomaba y es que ahora ella era diferente a la mujer que Sasuke conocio,estaba recordando lo maravillosamente bien que se sentía al lado de él. Todo había tomado un rumbo diferente cuando él decidió repentinamente cambiarse de escuela, estaban en 1º año de preparatoria, unas semanas después de conocerse les basto para adentrarse en una especie de relación.

De la muerte de los padres de Sasuke ya había pasado un año, Karin nunca supo como fue que murieron o como era la relación con su hijo, la vida íntima de Sasuke era un misterio para ella.

Para ese entonces Sasuke era un chico irresponsable de vez en cuando se emborrachaba y era una chimenea para fumar, Karin tampoco era una santa paloma así que se complementaron muy bien, había atracción entre ellos pero después karin se fue enamorando de él, desde que iniciaron su relación era parranda tras parranda, ausencias en clases y un sin fin de situaciones, todavía no se explican como es que no terminaron repitiendo el año.

Después de un año en una relación de amigos con derecho, Sasuke decidió cambiarse a otra preparatoria, él tenía la libertad de hacer lo que él quisiera en cambio Karin tenia que seguir las órdenes de sus padres.

A petición de ella continuaron su relación aunque fuera a distancia, luego de mes y medio Sasuke termino con ella…

**_Karin te llame para hablar contigo en persona…esto no esta funcionando por lo menos por mi parte… será mejor que terminemos._**

La pelirroja no había espectado palabra alguna y es que aunque le doliera no podía obligarlo a estar con ella, se sentía fatal, no entendía su repentino cambio de instituto y es que antes de eso su actitud también había cambiado, bueno pero todo quedo claro tiempo después de su rompimiento pues en un parque de diversiones vio a una pareja divirtiéndose de lo lindo… a la chica nunca la había visto pero kami sabe lo bien que conocía cada parte del cuerpo del chico…o al menos eso pensaba, pues no conocía su corazón.

Era la realidad rotunda ella seguía enamorada del Uchiha… y ahora él se iba a casar y a tener un hijo con **esa**…

.

* * *

.

**En la casa de la familia Hyuga**

Neji llamaba a la puerta de su prima, esta inmediatamente le abrió.

**Pasa Neji**_ dijo la peliazul_ **que te dijo papá**

**Lo siento Hinata, me dijo que no había razón en el mundo para que tu no estudiaras en Estados Unidos_** el bajo la cabeza mientras la oía sollozar_ **perdona Hinata no te puede ayudar**

**Descuida Neji**…_ se detuvo al escuchar una voz en su cabeza _"**espero que tengas valor para realizar tu sueño"**_**,** las palabras de Kakashi la golpearon de pronto así que a paso ligero salio de su habitación dejando a Neji muy sorprendido.

Se encontraba frente a la habitación de su padre, no dudo en tocar a los pocos segundos escucho un "adelante" y así lo hizo.

**Papá necesito hablar contigo**_ dijo la Hyuga

**Si vienes a decirme lo mismo que Neji te puedes ahorrar el disgusto**_ respondió sin verla a la cara

**No voy a ir a estudiar a estados unidos**_ dijo decidida ahora si se había ganado la atención de su padre

**PERO QUE HAS DICHO, TU NO ME VAS A DESOVEDECER**_ hablo Hiashi

**Yo voy a ser escritora te guste o no, es la carrera que he escogido… no puedo estudiar una carrera en la cual no me sienta identificada**_ dijo, en ese momento aparecieron Hanabi y Neji al escuchar la discusión

**Que pasa**_ dijo Hanabi asustada

**HINATA TU HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA, ERES MI HIJA Y VIVES BAJO MI TECH…**_ no continúo pues fue interrumpido por su hija mayor

**S-si ese es el problema ahora mismo salgo de tu casa**_ dijo mientras cruzaba el lumbral de la puerta

**HINATA, HINATA**_ decía Hiashi pero era en vano ella ya se había ido

.

* * *

.

El insistente golpeteo de la puerta de los Haruno hizo que Sakura decidiera abrir la puerta topándose con su amiga Hinata

**Hinata que pasa_** le pregunto la pelirosa al verla muy deprimida

**Sakura puedo quedarme esta noche aquí**_ pregunto tímidamente

**Por supuesto, no creo que a mis padres les incomode… pero cuéntame que pasa**

**Mi papa me quiere mandar a estudiar a estados unidos**_ respondió_ **no me quiero alejar de mi familia, de mis amigo y de Naruto…, además hasta escogió una carrera que es completamente ajena a mi**

**Entonces te escapaste**_ pregunto Tsunade

**Antes de irme trate de hablar con él, pero fue imposible razonar con él, mi primo ya había abogado por mi pero a mi papa no le importo, así que tome la decisión de irme de mi casa**_ respondió con la mirada en el suelo

**No te preocupes**_ dijo Jiraya_ **puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario, ya veras que tu padre terminara por comprender**

**Gracias Sr. Haruno**_ dijo la ojiperla

**No hay de que**_ respondió_ **ahora será mejor que yo me vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar**_ dijo Jiraya, se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente después bajo su mano hasta su pequeño vientre abultado_ **buenas noches bebé**

**Buenas noche chicas**_ dijo Tsunade

**Buenas noches**_ respondieron al unísono

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Sakura me alegro tanto que todo este bien con tus padres**_ dijo Hinata

**Si, al principio pensé que esto no terminaría bien pero ahora que se me nota el embarazo se han puesto locos por su nieto**_ dijo la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa, mientras buscaba ropa para dormir_ **toma este hinata**_ le dijo mientras le entregaba una camisa de tirantes y un short

**Es muy cómodo**_ le dijo al terminar de ponérselo_ **el que tu usas es muy lindo**_ le dijo mientras señala un camisón corto de ceda, de tirantes finos y una cinta que se ataba debajo de su busto dejando bien enmarcados su senos y el vientre

**Sasuke me lo regalo, dice que fue toda una experiencia entrar a una tienda de maternidad y mira esto**_ le dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del closet_ **mira lo que le compro al bebé**_ abrió la caja y dejo a la vista un hermoso mameluco con orejas de oso color blanco

**PERO QUE LINDO**_ dijo Hinata emocionada_ **Sasuke debe estar impaciente por que nazca**

**Ni que lo digas, todos los días apoya su cabeza en mi vientre y le habla**_ le dijo mientras masajeaba su pansita_ **y sabes que… el bebé le responde**, **cuando él le habla se comienza a mover, se alegra mucho cuando escucha su voz_** dijo sonriente

**De verdad estoy muy contenta de que Sasuke y tu estén bien**_ dijo la ojiperla aunque se notaba un deje de tristeza en la voz

**Ten paciencia Hinata, estoy segura que tu papá sabrá comprender**_ dijo Sakura

**Si, tal vez tengas razón**_ respondió

.

Todavía era relativamente temprano, la verdad no tenían sueño así que siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que un tremendo sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Hinata, Sakura se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho que su amiga se sonrojara tan violentamente

.

**Hinata no se si te has dado cuenta pero estas igual que un tomate**_ le dijo Sakura entre una pequeña risa_ **adelante**_ le dijo, Hinata la miro interrogante_ **vamos se que quieres preguntarme algo**

**B-bueno e-es q-que y-yo q-quería saber q-que, q-que se siente cuando estas con alguien por primera vez_** dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**Si lo haces con la persona que amas es lo más maravilloso del mundo**_ le respondió_ **pero si no estas segura dar ese paso con Naruto no tienes que presionarte**

**n-no, n-no es nada de eso, yo quiero a Naruto, pero e-es q-que… es cierto que duele**_ pregunto a punto de hiper ventilar por la vergüenza

**La** **verdad es que si duele… pero una vez que te acostumbras es muy… satisfactorio**_ le respondió Sakura con un ligero sonrojo

**Quiero estar preparada para entregarme a Naruto-kun**_ dijo la ojiperla

**Te deseo suerte con eso**_ dijo mientras se reía_ **porque conociéndote te desmayaras a penas intente sacarte la ropa**

**º////º Sakura que mala eres**_ dijo asiendo un puchero_ **como fue tu primera vez**

**haaaa**_ suspiro_ **fue maravilloso.......**

.

.


	6. La cena

**.**

**Kyaaa gracias por sus reviews y como lo prometido es deuda aqui les dejo el capi 6,**

**u_u la verdad creo que el lemmon me quedo mal pero se los recompensare con el siguiente**

**(n/a: ¬¬ bueno esa parte fue para mis lectoras pervertidas entre ellas blackstones3)  
**

**^w^ espero les guste**

**chaooooo**

**.**

* * *

.

**como fue tu primera vez**

**haaaa**_ suspiro_ **fue maravilloso**

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

**.  
**

**Sakura-chan entonces me ayudaras a estudiar**_ pregunto el rubio a su amiga

**Si Naruto, ya te dije que yo te iba a ayudar con biología, auque no entiendo como has podido suspender esa clase si es tan fácil**_ le dijo Sakura

**La respuesta es muy obvia**_ dijo Sasuke apareciendo frente a ellos_ **no le gusta estudiar**

**Oye Sasuke nadie pidió tu opinión**_ replico Naruto

**No tengo que pedirte permiso para decir la pura verdad**_ contracto

**Eres un……**._ dijo Naruto

**Simpático, apuesto, atlético ser humano**_ dijo Sasuke

**No más bien antipático, engreído y aburrido**_ dijo el rubio

**Hmp Como sea**_ dijo para luego desviar su mirada hasta Sakura quien permanecía con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo

**Ya terminaron de discutir**_ dijo la pelirosa

**No te enojes _cariño_**___ dijo Sasuke

.

A pesar de tan solo llevar 5 meses de conocerse ya tenían la confianza para llamarse de diferentes manera además de que ya habían hecho varias salidas con el grupo, el puente entre Sasuke y los demás era Juugo, ellos se conocían desde hace tiempo y cuando él se transfirió a ese colegio su amistad fue mejor, después también estrecho relación con Naruto a quien le encantaba molestar auque él estaba mas interesado en su pelirosa compañera cosa que no se molestaba en esconder

.

**Sasuke-kun**_ dijo sonrojada_ **hoy llegas temprano**

**¿Ese es un cumplido?**_ dijo el azabache

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo aun sonrojada y es que la atracción era mutua

**Oye teme tu también eres bueno en biología no me puedes ayudar**_ dijo Naruto

**Si te podría ayudar, pero no quiero**_ dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado

**Ya Sasuke-kun, no seas malo con él**_ dijo Sakura

**Esta bien pero solo porque Sakura me lo pide**_ Sakura se sonrojo por lo dicho y es que él no ocultaba que estaba interesada en ella, aunque tenia que hacer fila pues no era el único.

**Siiiiiiiiiii_** grito eufóricamente Naruto_ **entonces los espero hoy en mi casa**

**No Naruto yo no puedo salir de la casa en estos días mi mamá esta cuidando a mi abuela y yo tengo que preparar todo para cuando papá regrese, así que será mejor que vayan a mi casa**_ hablo Sakura

**Por mi no hay ningún problema**_ dijo Sasuke

**Por mi parte tampoco**_ dijo el rubio

**Bueno entonces los espero en la tarde**_ dijo Sakura para luego irse a reunir con sus amigas

**Te gusta mucho verdad**_ dijo Naruto de la nada

**Tanto se nota**_ dijo Sasuke

**La verdad es que cuando la miras pareces idiota**

**No más que tú**_ contracto

**Sabes que no eres el único**_ continuo hablando

**Si lo se hay muchos idiotas detrás de ella**_ dijo Sasuke con un tomo enojado

**Jajajajajaa ves hasta tu mismo te llamas idiota**

**Hmp**

**Ya hablando en serio, no piensas jugar con ella verdad**

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió

**Bien siendo así te apruebo para ser novio de Sakura-chan**

**Y quien eres tú para dar tu consentimiento ¬¬  
**

**Soy su mejor amigo**_ dijo obviando cada palabra_ **a pero eso si te advierto vas a tener un suegro que te odiara mientras vivas**

**Y eso**_ pregunto curioso

**Sakura es la luz de sus ojos así que no le gustara que alguien quiera dejarlo ciego**_ dicho esto se hecho a reír a carcajadas

.

* * *

.

Al salir de clases Sakura se dirigió hasta su casa y comenzó a adelantar la limpieza para más tarde tener todo el tiempo del mundo para atender a sus amigos

.

* * *

.

Por otra parte Sasuke después de la inspiradora conversación con Naruto decidió que era el momento para pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia, el no era tímido ni nada por el estilo pero en realidad esa chica le gustaba y quería hacer las cosas bien…. ya estaba decidido así que fue hacia la casa de Sakura antes de la hora acordada, el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro en vez de parecer las 3:30 de la tarde parecían las 7:00 de la noche, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover por suerte para él ya estaba muy cerca

.

El timbre de su puerta sonaba con insistencia

**Sasuke-kun pasa**_ dijo sorprendida de ver al Uchiha con la ropa pegada al cuerpo_ **no te esperaba tan temprano**

**Si es que quería hablar contigo**_ le dijo_ **pero antes me podrías prestar una toalla**

**A si disculpa, ven acompáñame**_ dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto_ **entra**_ le dijo en ese momento entro a su baño y le entrego una toalla_ **ahora dime que querías decirme**

**Sakura…**_ no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por el ruido del celular de Sakura

**Diga**_ dijo Sakura

**_Sakura-chan, no podré ir a tu casa con esta tormenta mi madre no quiere que salga, ya sabes que es muy sobre protectora y no quiere que me enferme_**__ _dijo el rubio

**No te preocupes Naruto, otro día será**_ respondió la pelirosa

**_Gracias Sakura-chan… a y antes de colgar le podrías avisar tu a Sasuke es que conociéndolo no me va a dejar en paz_**

**Esta bien Naruto hasta mañana**

**_Adiós_****_** y después colgó

**Era Naruto dice que no vendrá**_ le dijo a Sasuke

**Mejor**_ dijo por lo bajo

**Que has dicho**_ pregunto la pelirosa

**Que no te he dicho lo que te venia a decir**

Ella se sentó en la cama al lado de él, estaba nerviosa pero no quería que se le notara, de repente un fuerte rayo hizo que la casa se estremeciera y Sakura se acurrucara en el pecho de Sasuke

**L-lo s-siento**_ dijo Sakura al tratar de apartarse del Uchiha pero este no se lo permitió

**Sakura**_ dijo en voz baja_ **tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero en verdad me gustas… se que lo has notado y se que tu también sientes algo por mi**

**S-sasuke-kun**

**Sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?**_ pregunto mientras tomaba su barbilla con las manos_ **que me respondes**

**Sasuke…**._ no dijo nada solo lo demostró acercándose al rostro de Sasuke y rozando sus labios con los de él

**Tomare eso como un si**_ dijo mientras profundizaba el beso

.

Se seguían besando con dulzura y anhelo

Estaba impresionado de si mismo pues se estaba llevando las cosas con calma en otras circunstancias la chica ya estaría gimiendo como loca, aunque pensándolo mejor……

Sus manos traviesas fueron bajando del rostro hasta la cintura de la chica, Sakura se removió un poco incomoda, no porque le molestaran las caricias de él si no porque le estaban gustando demasiado y eso era peligroso,

Peligroso para ella…

Se separaron al faltarles el aire

Se observaban con detenimiento

Se sentían en el cielo

Se volvieron a besar pero esta vez Sasuke empezó a mordisquear con suavidad sus labios, Sakura no era experta besando pero iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha

.

Los besos y las carisias eran tan intensos que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban recostados en la cama, acariciándose con ternura _algo nuevo para Sasuke_, hasta estaba pensando en detenerse pues no quería arruinar lo que había conseguido pero simplemente era imposible…

Posicionado sobre la pelirosa la miro a los ojos comenzando a deslizar su blusa, ella no hizo ademán de retirarlo así que continúo lentamente el trabajo de desvestirla

.

Por su parte Sakura estaba muy sonrojada pero quería que Sasuke y ella se convirtieran en uno, cuando solamente quedo en ropa interior intento quitarle la camisa aunque se le dificulto un poco pero al final logro su cometido

Sasuke se dispuso a besarle el cuello mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello, todo fue cuestión de tiempo pues sumamente excitados ya estaban desvestidos y Sasuke se acomodo entre sus piernas

.

**Sujétate de mi**_ le dijo en voz ronca logrando que Sakura asintiera.

Coloco su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad y muy lentamente se introdujo en ella.

**Haaaa duele mucho**_ le dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

**Aguanta un poco mas**_ le dijo sobre el oído_ **esta será la única vez que te dolerá**_ Sakura seguía sollozando_ **yo nunca te volveré a dañar de esta forma… apenas hoy te dolerá por mi**_ y la envistió de unas sola vez.

Sakura casi grito su nombre y este la beso comenzando con un suave vaivén que después se fue intensificando

.

Sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor, ahora Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama con Sakura sobre sus piernas.

Trataba de ser lo mas suave posible por ser esta su primero vez pero en su mente ya se dibujaban las diferentes posiciones que podría utilizar con ella, estos pensamiento hicieron que envistiera con mas rapidez y rudeza a la pelirosa, momentos después llegaron juntos al éxtasis.

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

**º///º A-así q-que e-eso fue lo que paso**_ decía Hinata sonrojada al extremo

**º//º si**_ dijo casi suspirando_ **por un momento quería apartarlo de mi, pero después él fue tan cuidadoso que lo deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera**

**Tengo miedo de no poder corresponderle a Naruto**_ dijo apenada

**No te preocupes Hinata, eres tímida pero seguramente cuando llegue el momento podrás desenvolverte mejor**

Luego de eso permanecieron en silencio

Después una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de sakura

**Que pasa Sakura**_ pregunto curiosa Hinata

**Es que me estaba acordado la primera vez que** **Sasuke conoció a mis padres**

**.

* * *

.**

**Flash back**

.

**Sasuke-_kun_ mi mamá quiere conocerte**_ dijo Sakura mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello

**Sakura con esto no me convencerás**_ decía con respecto a los besos

**A no**_ dijo sensualmente_ **y con esto**_ dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

**Haaa**_ suspiro Sasuke_ **obviamente tu papá no quiere conocerme**

**La verdad no**_ respondió_ **pero quien sabe al final puede que le agrades **

** lo dudo**_ pensó Sasuke

Lentamente levanto una de las manos de Sasuke y la poso contra su pecho

**La cena es mañana vas a ir**_ pregunto como una niña buena

**No**_ respondió con esfuerzo

**Onegai Sasuke-_kun… _te recompensare**

Rápidamente cambio de parecer

**Esta bien**_ contesto resignado_ **haaa, yo llevare el postre**

**OK te sugiero tarta de manzana a mi papá le encanta**

**Hmp**_ fue lo único que articulo

.

**La hora de la cena estaba acercándose**

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para lo que según era un viaje directo a la gillonatina, por la conversación que tuvo con Naruto estaba claro que con hiciera lo que hiciera nunca iba a agradar a su suegro.

Un deje de nostalgia lo invadió, en otras circunstancias su padre le estaría dando consejos de cómo comportarse, su madre estaría llorando de felicidad y su hermano lo estaría molestando… en esos momentos se sentía la persona mas solitaria del mundo pero luego pensó en Sakura y en lo importante que esta cena era para ella.

.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió hasta el armario se puso unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, encima de esta monto un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón, se perfumo tomo su billetera y las llaves de su moto, estaba tan nervioso que ya había salido del departamento sin la tarta de manzana así que regreso a cogerla.

.

Unos quince minutos después estaba delante de una hermosa casa pintada de blanco y un pequeño jardín delantero lleno de rosas.

Bajo de la motocicleta y toco el timbre, segundos después detrás de la puerta apareció un hombre alto con una gran melena blanca.

.

**Buenas noches_** dijo educadamente, por supuesto Jiraya no le devolvió el saludo

**Mira que bien, una tarta de manzana mi favorita****_ **dijo mientras tomaba la tarta y entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sasuke dejándolo en la calle, maldijo por lo bajo para después oír que alguien exclamaba un **¡JIRAYA!** y se volvía a abrir la puerta esta vez dejando a la vista a una hermosa rubia de ojos color miel un poco agitada

**OH tu debes ser Sasuke, disculpa a mi esposo es que esta un poco mal de la cabeza_ **hizo una pausa_ **yo soy Tsunade**_ dijo y le tendió la mano

**Sasuke Uchiha mucho gusto**_ respondió

**Pero pasa no te quedes ahí, Sakura bajara en un momento se le hizo un poco tarde_** le dijo mientras lo guiaba a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala justamente delante de Jiraya quien tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho_ ** ya regreso voy a preparar todo para servir la cena**

**Si claro_ **respondió Sasuke

**Y dime que intenciones tienes con mi hija_ **pregunto Jiraya en un tono serio

**Genial este hombre va directo al grano**_ se dijo mentalmente_ **las mejores**_ respondió fríamente

**La verdad es que no me pareces lo suficientemente bueno para mi Sakura_ **dijo Jiraya.

.

A Sasuke no le dio tiempo a contestar porque de las escaleras venia bajando Sakura con una hermosa blusa rosa de tirantes y una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cosa que lo distrajo

.

**Disculpen se me hizo un poco tarde**_ dijo Sakura

**No hay problema cariño**_ dijo Jiraya con una inocente sonrisa_ **voy a ver como le esta hiendo a Tsunade con la cena_** dicho esto salio de la sala

**Hola Sasuke-kun**_ lo saludo Sakura y le dio un rápido beso en los labios_ **como te ha ido hasta ahora**

**Hmp, pues la verdad creo que le caí bien a tu madre aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre**

**^.^U Si lo se, lo estaba escuchando**

**Hmp**_ respondió

**^.^ Descuida, esto es una mera formalidad solo quería que te conocieran**

**¬.¬ No sabes como me consuelan tus palabras**

**OH vamos Sasuke-_kun _ después de esto tendrás tu recompensa**

**Muy bien me comportare como una santa paloma **

**Así me gusta, ahora vamos al comedor o si no mi papá nos vendrá a buscar**

**ò.ó hmp**

Llegaron al comedor, Jiraya estaba sentado en la cabecera a su derecha estaba el asiento designado para su esposa y a su izquierda iba Sakura junto a Sasuke. Tsunade comenzó a servir el _Pollo__ a L'__Orange_

**Dime Sasuke, que parte te gusta más… la pechuga o la pierna**_ pregunto Jiraya (n/a: ¬¬ claramente hay mala intención)

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke estaba meditando que respondera esa** _provocación_, **Sakura y su madre dejaron de respirar.

**Prefiero la alita… Por favor_ **respondió riendo nervioso

**Ufff _ **Resopló Sakura**_ muy bien Sasuke-kun_** pensó la pelirosa

.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, Tsunade se encargaba de mantener a raya a Jiraya logrando así que la velada no se convirtiera en un juego de combate mortal… por otra parte Sakura intento que la conversación no se desviara hacia la familia de Sasuke.

Por otra parte Sasuke le dio las gracias a kami por salir de esa casa con todos su huesos en su lugar. Sakura había salido con él a la calle para despedirlo

.

**Bueno saliste con vida**_ dijo Sakura divertida

**Así parece**_ respondió y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa maligna_ **pero te aseguro que desquitare contigo toda la frustración de esta noche**

Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse al imaginar todo lo que Sasuke le haría para vengarse.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso poniéndole así fin a la encantadora velada.

.

**end flash back**

.


	7. Recompensa y reconsiliación

**.**

**Hola de nuevo**

**les aviso con tiempo, este capi es mas corto que los demas, la verdad es que es algo asi como un relleno, no esta tan emocionante aunque si hay lemmon ^w^**

**bueno los dejo y nos leemos mañana (^w^que obtimista)**

**bye**

**.**

* * *

.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso poniéndole así fin a la encantadora velada.

.

* * *

.

**Flash back**

**.**

Como era posible que Sakura llenara tanto su corazón, ** será esto estar verdaderamente enamorado ** pensó mientras depositaba suaves besos por el cuello de la pelirosa

**Sakura eres tan hermosa**_ le susurraba mientras le bajaba los tirantes del sujetador y se deshizo de él tirándolo junto el restante de su ropa que estaba en el suelo, luego se inclinó sobre ella y la besó hasta que los pulmones clamaban por aire y, aun así, no quería parar, Sakura se apretó contra él, arqueándose, las manos de Sasuke acariciaba su cuerpo y exploraba cada una de sus curvas hasta que deslizó la mano derecha por su cadera. Le acarició la piel interna del muslo y, con los dedos, rozó su intimidad.

.

Sakura dio un respingo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Abrió las piernas para que Sasuke se acomodara entre ellas.

.

**Que tal vas hasta ahora con tu recompensa**_ dijo ella jadeando

**Va muy bien… pero se pondrá mejor**

Sakura le puso la mano en la mejilla y deslizó los dedos por su pómulo, Sasuke contuvo el aliento y deslizó un dedo en su interior, ansioso ya por formar parte de ella; el corazón le latía rápidamente mientras acariciaba su piel interna. Sakura puso las dos manos sobre el colchón y levantó las caderas una y otra vez, siguiendo el ritmo pidiéndolo todo de él

.

Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura, se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, la besó fugazmente y, luego, sintió el miembro de él, que buscaba acceso en su interior. Instintivamente, Sakura levantó las caderas para unirse a él.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, entonces se movió, meciendo las caderas contra las de ella

Sakura gimió con suavidad y hundió la cabeza en el colchón, en un intento por imitarlo, Sakura también movió las caderas y los dos, al unísono, se acercaron al clímax, Sasuke movió una de sus manos hasta acariciar el punto increíblemente sensible de su centro provocando que la habitación se llenara de sonoros gemidos, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció y un segundo después, Sasuke se puso rígido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, gimiendo el nombre de Sakura, se unió a ella en la dulce sensación del orgasmo, cayó sobre ella y Sakura deslizó las manos por su espalda, deleitándose con la sensación cálida y fuerte de su cuerpo. Su peso la reconfortaba y, cuando Sasuke intentó separarse, ella lo retuvo.

**No**_ dijo en voz baja_ **quédate conmigo un poco más**.

**Sakura peso demasiado**_ le dijo y pues era verdad porque el cuerpo de Sasuke era por lo menos 10cm y 20 libras más grande que el de Sakura

**Quiero sentir todo otra vez**_ dijo mientras elevaba las piernas para rodearle las caderas apremiándolo a que la penetrara nuevamente, cuando Sasuke empezó a moverse en su interior, ella se estremeció con violencia por su fuerza, podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke junto a su oído, y notar cómo los músculos de su espalda se contraían y relajaban bajo sus manos, sus fuertes penetraciones la desplazaban hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, y se aferró a él como si fuera el único punto estable en su universo

Y luego, casi sin avisar, aquel universo explotó de nuevo…

Mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban Sasuke comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Sakura.

** .**

**Eh! ¿Qué haces?_** pregunto mientras lo veía bajar

**Ahora verás** _e dijo con una voz grave y ronca

**Sasuke…**_ gimió

.

Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo e introdujo los dedos en su calor húmedo una y otra vez, dejándola sin aliento solo articulando pequeños sonidos guturales.

Sasuke sonrió y trazó una línea de besos por su abdomen, hasta su vagina, Sakura se estremeció e intentó separarse.

**Sasuke ¿qué haces?**

Sasuke la inmovilizó, sujetándole las caderas con manos firmes pero suaves, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. La miró a los ojos, sonrió, y dijo:

**Te estoy dando una lección y de paso me vengo por la cena**

**Sasuke…**_ Sakura movió la cabeza y alargó una mano hacia él_ **no pienso que…**

**Bien** _ la interrumpió**_ no pienses, siente**.

Le levantó los glúteos del colchón y la sostuvo en el aire para colocarle las piernas sobre sus hombros. Sakura se aferró a las sábanas con los puños, era una sensación única la manera en la que movía su lengua la tortura, ella nunca pensó que el sexo oral seria tan maravilloso y es mas era una de las personas reacias sobre el tema… pero Sasuke le estaba enseñando lo maravilloso que era experimentar con cada parte del cuerpo.

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Hinata salio de su casa, Neji y Hanabi la habían visitado en la casa de los Haruno sin noticia alguna de que su padre cambiara de opinión, sus amigos le daban su apoyo incondicional pero la joven Hyuga quería que su padre la comprendiera y apoyara… suerte para ella que contaba con el amor de Naruto…

.

Por otra parte el embarazo de Sakura cada día era mas notorio y mas difícil de esconder, pero faltaba poco para que se graduaran y poder casarse, el Uchiha cada día estaba mas dichoso poco a poco estaba recuperando lo que hace años perdió… su familia.

Estaba impaciente por convertir a Sakura en su esposa y es que entre mas se le hacia la idea mas ansioso se ponía, también quería dejar de ocultar a su hijo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser papá, la verdad el convertirse en padre tan joven lo atemorizaba pero estaba seguro que lograría sobreviviré al cambio de pañales…

.

* * *

.

**Hyuga-san tiene visita**_ dijo Tayuka (n/a: ^w^ la secretaria)

**Tiene cita**_ pregunto Hiashi

**No señor, dice que es personal**_ respondió

Hiashi pareció meditarlo y después le contesto

**Esta bien dile que puede pasar**

**Si señor…**

Tras el lumbral de la entrada de la elegante oficina se encontraba Jiraya Haruno

**Buenas tardes en que puedo servirle**_ dijo Hiashi educadamente

**Buenas tardes**_ respondió_ **mi nombre es Jiraya y son el padre de una de las amigas de su hija… es en mi casa que Hinata se ha quedado todos estos días**

**Entonces debo preguntar otra vez ¿en que le puedo ayudar? Es que ya esta cansado de hospedar a mi hija en su casa**_ dijo serio

**Al contrario con Hinata en casa las cosas estar mejor que nunca**_ respondió_ **sobre lo que quería hablarle o más bien preguntarle es que si ya cambio de idea con respecto a los estudios de su hija**

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo irritado_ **nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión**

**Ni siquiera el perder a su hija**

**De que esta hablando**_ dijo levantándose de su silla

**De su actitud**_ respondió

**Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija**

**A veces lo que nosotros consideramos lo mejor para ellos resulta ser erróneo**

**Quiero que Hinata se haga cargo del negocio familiar**

**No es más importante lo que Hinata quiera**

**Ella no sabe lo que quiere**

**Si lo sabe**_ hizo una pausa y se acerco a Hiashi

**A que viene todo esto**

**A que su hija lo extraña**… **piénselo**_ dijo y salio de la oficina dejando a Hiashi pensativo

.

Después de la discusión entre Hiashi y Jiraya el ojiperla pareció meditar las cosas, su padre también lo había obligado a tomar las riendas de la empresa a temprana edad, lo privo de su libre albedrío hasta fue capaz de decidir con quien debía casarse, él opto por una postura sumisa hasta que conoció a la madre de sus hijas, la mujer que le había robado el corazón era maestra de kinder, por supuesto su padre se rehusó a aceptar su noviazgo pero no tuvo tiempo de rehusarse a su matrimonio puesto que murió

Después de meditar por muchas horas decidió que ya era hora de cambiar…

.

* * *

.

**Papá**_ susurro muy sorprendida Hinata pues su progenitor se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de la familia_ **p-pero que haces aquí**

**Hinata vengo a conversar contigo**_ dijo amablemente_ **puedo pasar**

**B-ueno etto**_ balbuceaba

**Claro que puede pasar**_ interrumpió Jiraya_ **estarán mas a gusto en el jardín**

.

Después de una larga conversación Hiashi admitió su error y pidió perdón a su hija, Hinata tenía un gran corazón y en ningún momento le guardo rencor a su padre, al contrario quería estar a su lado pero la imposición de parte de él la llevo a ese extremo.

Después de limar asperezas Jiraya invito a cenar a Hiashi y terminada la velada él y Hinata se despidieron de la familia Haruno.

.

.


	8. Asuma Sarutobi

**.**

**Hola de nuevo**

**aqui les dejo el capi 7**

**bye, bye**

**.**

* * *

.

Después de limar asperezas Jiraya invito a cenar a Hiashi y terminada la velada, él y Hinata se despidieron de la familia Haruno.

.

* * *

.

Un mes había pasado desde que Hinata dejo la casa de Sakura, la ojiperla estaba feliz de que su padre apoyara su ahora decidida carrera, Naruto estaba más que contento al ver a su tierna y hermosa novia feliz

.

A Sakura le tocaba su segundo chequeo pre-natal, estaba feliz porque Tsunade la acompañaría al igual que Sasuke quien estaba impaciente por saber el sexo del bebé

.

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en la sala de espera para que los llamaran, Tsunade no había llegado aun pues de improvisto le había salido un trabajo (n/a: ^w^ no lo había dicho pero Tsunade trabajaba medio tiempo como la asistente de un arquitecto,.. sorry) pero les había asegurado que llegaría a tiempo

.

**Ya estoy aquí**_ decía Tsunade muy agitada

**Que bueno que lograste venir**_ dijo Sakura y Sasuke solo permanecía en silencio

**Es su turno**_ dijo una enfermera

Al entrar fueron recibidos con una sonrisa por parte de Kurenai

**Hola**_ saludo la pelinegra_ **me alegra mucho volverlos a ver**

**Si**_ dijo Sakura sonrojada_ **ella es mi madre Tsunade Haruno**

**Es un gusto conocerla**_ dijo Kurenai extendiendo su mano

**El gusto es mío**_ dijo Tsunade_ **le agradezco mucho que atienda a mi hija**

**Al contrario para mi es un placer y alegría saber que usted apoya también a su hija**_ dijo y luego poso sus ojos en Sakura_ **y dime Sakura como te has sentido hasta ahora**

**^-^ muy bien**_ respondió sonriente**_ ya se me nota el embarazo**

**Eso es bueno**_ respondió_ **lista entonces para saber el sexo del bebé**

Sakura tardo un poco en responder

**Prefiero que sea una sorpresa**_ dijo

**Y tu Sasuke también quieres esperar al nacimiento**_ le pregunto Kurenai

**No yo si quiero saber**_ respondió rápidamente asiendo que Tsunade y Sakura se rieran de él y Kurenai asintió con una sonrisa

.

Volvió a repetir el proceso anterior y volvió a cubrir el ahora abultado vientre de Sakura con gel especial y en la pantalla minutos después apareció una figura borrosa pero más grande que la vez anterior

.

**Todo esta muy bien**_ dijo Kurenai y Sasuke sonrió orgulloso_ **está muy saludable**

**Que bueno**_ dijo Tsunade sonriendo pero luego la borro al recibir una llamada de quien la había contratado_ **me tengo que ir**_ dijo con tristeza

**Que pasa mamá**_ pregunto Sakura

**TwT cosas del trabajo**_ dijo y todos en la sala asintieron_ **los veré en casa, así que Sasuke asegúrate de estar para la cena**_ dijo antes de salir disparada hacia la salida

** Ò.o maldición otra vez voy a tener que cenar con Jiraya **_ dijo mentalmente Sasuke, Sakura solo lo vio con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Bueno Sakura ve a vestirte, mientras yo hablo con Sasuke**_ Sakura asintió y se fue a cambiar_ **y bien estas impaciente verdad**_ dijo Kurenai y Sasuke asintió_ **pues vas a tener una hermosa y saludable niña ^-^**

**.**

Sasuke estaba feliz, saber que tendría una hija que seguramente seria la viva imagen de su madre lo hacia sentir eufórico, pleno y con muchos mas sentimientos que no podía describir, ya no seria el único Uchiha, ahora en el vientre de su novia a quien tanto ama esta su hija… eso hizo que se le formara una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que Sakura logro ver y se sintió tan llena de alegría que no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que bajaron por su mejilla, hasta ya estaba empezando a pensar que a ella también le gustaría saber lo que tanto alegro a Sasuke… pero reprimió ese deseo y prefirió que fuera una sorpresa

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Sasuke, la embarazada pelirosa se encontraba comiendo la pizza que habían pedido recientemente, ya había devorado el quinto trozo y Sasuke la veía con una gota de sudor en la frente, de repente ella dejo de comer

.

**Que pasa**_ pregunto preocupado

**Siéntelo Sasuke-kun se esta moviendo**_ dijo Sakura mientras tomaba su mano y la posaba en su vientre

**Es verdad**_ dijo asombrado de la fuerza con la que pateaba su hija

Cuando la bebé se calmo Sasuke abrazo a Sakura en un gesto tierno de su parte, la pelirosa por su parte le correspondió, luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, suavemente al principio pero poco después fue él quien reclamaba con vehemencia sus labios, mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura para tener acceso a su lengua.

Llevaban a penas unos minutos con su apasionado beso cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó

.

**Argg**_ exclamo Sasuke furioso_ **quien diablos interrumpe, si es Naruto lo tiro por la ventana.**

Sakura solo soltó una pequeña risa

**Asuma**_ dijo Sasuke asombrado al abrir la puerta_ **porque no me avisaste que regresabas a Japón**

**¬.¬ Si a mi también me alegra verte**_ dijo con sarcasmo

**Hmp**_ "dijo" Sasuke

**Veo que no has cambiado Sasu-chan**_ dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro_ **quería darte una sorpresa ^w^ pero veo que interrumpo**_ dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la pelirosa_ **tú debes ser Sakura, Sasu-chan me ha hablado de ti**_ le dijo sonriente

**Sakura Haruno**_ dijo con una pequeña reverencia_ **Sasuke también me a hablado de usted ^w^**

**En mi defensa puedo decir que no es verdad lo que a contado**_ dijo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda

.

Una pequeña risa escapo de los labios de Sakura mientras Sasuke veía la escena divertido, él le tenia mucho cariño a Asuma, él era el mejor amigo de su padre, era como un tío al que le podía confiar todo, después de la muerte de su familia Asuma fue la persona que mas lo apoyo.

Ya instalados en uno de los sofás de la sala comenzaron a platicar amenamente hasta que Asuma saco un cigarrillo y pretendió encenderlo, en un rápido movimiento Sasuke se levanto y le arrebato el encendedor.

.

**No fumes cerca de Sakura**_ dijo Sasuke y a Asuma pareció venirle algo a la mente

**"Asuma no fumes cerca de Mikoto, eso le hace daño al bebé"**_le había dicho Fugaku una vez _ **Deja vú**_ susurro_ Sasuke no dijo nada y Sakura parpadeo varias veces sin comprender

**¬¬ A que te refieres con eso**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**¬¬ No tienes algo que decirme**_ le pregunto Asuma

Sasuke pareció meditar un momento

**Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas**_ le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras Sakura seguía en el limbo sin comprender

**Vamos Sasu-chan quiero oírlo de tu boca**

**Para empezar deja de decirme así**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **Sakura esta embarazada**_ soltó y a Sakura se le coloreo toda la cara

**Mmm**_ exclamo Asuma mientras sobaba su barbilla como meditando_ **que haría Fugaku en este caso**_ le dijo al aire_ **esto es todo un acontecimiento**_ dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el hombro de Sasuke_ **tus padres estarían felices con la noticia**

**Hmp**_ "dijo" él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

**Ven acá**_ le dijo a Sakura para luego abrazarla_ **felicidades**

**Gracias**_ respondió tímidamente después comenzó a hablar_ **mi madre quiere que Sasuke-kun vaya a cenar a la casa, usted también nos puede acompañar**_ le dijo

**^w^ Para mi seria un honor**_ dijo sonriente mientras veía la cara de fastidio de Sasuke_ **de paso hablo con tus padres con respecto a su futuro**

**Eso ya lo arregle yo**_ sentencio Sasuke

**Así_** dijo alargando la palabra_ **¿vivirán en este departamento?**

**No ya compre una casa cerca de donde viven sus padre**_ dijo señalando a Sakura_ **le pedí matrimonio a Sakura y nos casaremos cuando nos graduemos, Sakura tomara un año para encargarse del bebe después seguirá estudiando**_ le termino de decir arrogantemente

**Veo que lo tienes todo listo**_ le dijo para después acercarse a él y abrazarlo_ **Fugaku estaría realmente orgulloso de ti**_ dijo en un tono muy melancólico que hizo que a Sasuke se le arrugara el corazón

**Gracias Asume… creo que es hora de alistarme, pero antes tomare un baño**_ dijo y después se metió a su cuarto,

unas traviesas lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos al tiempo que comenzaba a caer el agua de la ducha, las palabras de Asuma lo había alegrado, se sentía feliz al saber que su padre estaría orgulloso del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo, aunque tan poco le quitaron el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado, si tan solo hubiera despertado unas cuantas horas antes por lo menos le hubiera podido decir adiós……………

Asuma mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana, cuando Sakura se acerco a él pudo ver una fina lagrima en sus ojos

.

**A usted también le debe doler su partida**_ dijo Sakura tratando de consolar al hombre

**Fugaku era como mi hermano**_ comenzó a decir_ **nos conocíamos desde que estábamos en secundaria, por casualidad o talvez cosa del destino siempre coincidimos en escuela y después en la universidad, aun cuando** **empezó a salir con Mikoto nuestra amistad seguía intacta, organice su despedida de soltero, fui su padrino de bodas, levantamos la empresa juntos y siempre nos consideramos hermanos hasta el día de su muerte cuando me pidió que ayudara a su hijo en lo que pudiera**_ termino diciendo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

**Yo quisiera calmar el dolor de Sasuke**_ dijo con tristeza y luego bajo la mirada_ **pero no lo he logrado**

**Te equivocas**_ le dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro_ **si hubieras hurgado en los ojos de Sasuke años atrás lo único que hubieras encontrado seria dolor, ira, sufrimiento, pero ahora en cambio ahora recupero el brillo que perdió desde el accidente y por eso te estoy muy agradecido…**

**.

* * *

.**

Asuma veía la escena con una gota de sudor que le resbalaba por la frente, Sasuke y Jiraya se lanzaban miradas cargadas de pequeños rayos eléctricos mientras Tsunade y Sakura reían nerviosas, la razón era que Jiraya quería saber el sexo del bebe pero Sasuke se había negado a decirselo alegando que no tendría cuidado y le arruinaría la sorpresa a Sakura…

**Ya basta**_ dijo Tsunade en voz firme_ **Jiraya, Sasuke tiene razón si sabes que va a ser comenzaras a comprar no se cuantas cosas y Sakura inevitablemente las vera**

**Pero Tsunade T.T yo tengo derecho a saberlo**_ dijo como niño pequeño

**No hay problema, estoy segura que mi papá guardara el secreto ¿si?**_ dijo Sakura con voz tierna

**Hmp esta bien, antes de irme se lo diré**_ dijo de mala gana para después fijarse en Jiraya quien le hacia muecas y gestos infantiles

Como era de esperarse cuando Sasuke le dijo que seria una niña el abuelo Jiraya comenzó a llorar de felicidad siendo observado por Asuma y Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la frente.

**Menudo suegro el que te sacaste**_ le dijo Asuma a Sasuke una vez llegados al departamento

**Si**_ dijo

**Se ve a simple vista que adora a su hija, es comprensible que ¬¬ te odie**

**Si ya me lo habían dicho**_ respondió con desgano

**Y** **dime Sasu-chan ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que vas a ser padre? ^w^**

**Hmp**_"dijo" viendo para otro lado, para después formársele una sonrisa en el rostro

**O.o No me digas que lo hiciste a propósito**_ dijo Asume escandalizado

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo en su defensa_ **fue un descuido de ambos, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera que mi hija nazca**

**Haaaaa**_ suspiro_ **es un regalo el tener un hijo pero debes recordar que si te aburres de él no lo puedes regresar**_ le dijo_ **te lo digo por experiencia propia, mientras Shikamaru iba creciendo yo deseaba estrangularlo**

Sasuke soltó una risa estruendosa, no había conocido muy bien a Shikamaru el hijo de Asuma pero el poco tiempo que convivieron juntos le basto para saber que para él todo era problemático es consiente de que es un genio pero al final es un vago...

**No te preocupes por eso… ya veras que mi hija no me dará ningún dolor de cabeza…**

**Haz pensado en novios**

**¿Novios?**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **la verdad estaba pensando que fuera monja**

Ahora fue Asuma el que se moría de risa, como lo había imaginado Sasuke seria un padre muy celoso……

.

.


	9. Recuerdos

**.**

**wola ^w^**

**ya les dije que me encantan sus comentarios ¿verdad?**

**la verdad desde que comence este fic no habia le habia puesto tantos problemas a la parejita **

**pero eso va a cambiar **

** wuajajajaja**

**.**

* * *

.

Ahora fue Asuma el que se moría de risa, como lo había imaginado Sasuke seria un padre muy celoso……

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

**.  
**

Gracias a la ausencia de Kakashi se nos permitió tener su hora libre y sumado que después tocaba el descanso teníamos dos horas para relajarnos, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos a sentarnos bajo un árbol de cerezo que cuando era primavera estaba lleno de flores del color del cabello de Sakura.

Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a mi, entre mis piernas, su cabeza la tenia apoyada en mi pecho y respiraba pausadamente, me di cuenta que estaba dormida, el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi me llego a la mente

.

**Flash back**

**.  
**

Se encontraban dos pelinegros en el parque, acababan de recorrerlo en bicicleta él mayor de 14 y Sasuke de 8

.

**Ototo quiero que conozcas a alguien**_ le dijo Itachi con una radiante sonrisa

**A quien**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Hoy conocerás a mi novia**_ le dijo aun sonriente

**Tu novia**_ le pregunto extrañado_ **no sabia que tenias novia oni-san** I

tachi se puso un dedo sobre los labios en señal de que guardara silencio

**Es un secreto, sus papas aun no la dejan tener novio**_ le dijo mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraban todas las bancas

.

Cada vez se acercaban más a una linda pelinegra con unos hermosos ojos verdes, quien tenía en su regazo a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado totalmente dormida

**Itachi-kun**_ dijo la pelinegra sonrojada

**Ototo ella es mi novia, se llama Yury**

**Hola Sasuke**_ le dijo Yury y él le brindo una radiante sonrisa

**Quien es ella**_ pregunto Sasuke señalando a la niña pelirosa

**Ella es Sakura, sus padres me pidieron que la cuidara mientras iban a una reunión, pero a estado jugando mucho y se canso por eso esta profundamente dormían**_ dijo sonriente_ **veo que estaban paseando en bicicleta **

**Si ^w^**_ dijo Sasuke

**Que dices Sasuke guardaras nuestro secreto**_ le dice Itachi mientras revolvía su cabello

**Por supuesto ^w^**_ contesto

Yury se levanto con Sakura aun dormida al ver un auto rojo que se estacionaba frente a ellos.

**Itachi-kun ya es hora de irme llegaron los padres de Sakura**_ le dijo Yury sonrojada

**Claro**_ le respondió sonriente

**Adiós Sasuke-kun me gusto mucho conocerte, cuando nos volvamos a ver te comprare un helado**

**Hai**_ contesto

.

**End flash back**

.

"**Quien diría que la primera vez que la vi no se dio ni cuenta que estaba cerca de ella"** _ pensaba Sasuke mientras acariciaba su cabello y sonreía

**Sasuke-kun**_ lo llamo Ino

**Que pasa**_ pregunto

**Dale esto cuando despierte seguramente tendrá hambre**_ me dijo mientras me entregaba un enorme obento lleno de comida

**No crees que es demasiado Ò.o**_ le dije

**Sasuke, sasuke**_ repetía mientras agitaba el dedo índice y su cabeza_ **Sakura hora come por dos**_ dicho esto regreso donde estaban los demás Para que negarlo me encanta cuando mencionan a mi hija _ pensaba sonriente, luego recordó la segunda vez que vio a Sakura

.

**Flash back**

.

Sasuke tenia quince años y estaba solo a un mes de terminar su primer año de preparatoria, se encontraba recargado en un puente peatonal viendo los carros pasar al lado de su amigo Juugo a quien conoció a la salida de un billar, Sasuke estaba borracho, unos sujetos lo molestaron así que salio a pelear con ellos, por su estado era casi imposible mantenerse de pie y estaba solo, cuando uno de los sujetos intento golpearlo Juugo lo detuvo, desde ese día se convirtieron en amigos, aunque estudiaban en distintos institutos, era un chico muy alto de cabello naranja fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de estatura

.

**Así que compraras una motocicleta**_ le dijo Juugo

**Así es**_ respondió fríamente

**Sasuke no es que quiera meterme en tu vida pero si en tu poder va a estar una motocicleta será mejor que dejes de beber tanto**_ le dijo preocupado Juugo seguía hablando pero no presto atención al momento que vio una pelirosa cruzando la vía, era simplemente hermosa y de inmediato recordó a la niña que vio en el parque hace algunos años, definitivamente era ella

**Sasuke me estas escuchando**_ le recrimino Juugo, pero este ni se inmuto así que llevo su mirada hasta donde lo que veía Sasuke_ **ya vas a tu casa**_ le pregunto Juugo a la chica desde el puente, ella elevo su vista y le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza, al desviar su mirada al chico que estaba al lado de Juugo se sonrojo, así que le dijo un hasta luego y se fue

**La conoces**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Si estudia en el mismo instituto que yo en el mismo salón**_ respondió_ **¿porque?**

**Dime como se llama**_ paso olímpicamente de su pregunta

**¬_¬ Se llama Sakura**

**Juugo amigo mío creo que tu y yo pronto estudiaremos juntos**_ dijo sonriendo cosa que extraño mucho a Juugo

.

**End flash back**

.

**Sasuke**_ decía Sakura aun adormilada_ **tengo hambre**_ a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca

**Ino me trajo esto para ti**_ dijo entregándole el obento

**Que rico**_ exclamo emocionada mientras comenzaba a comer o mejor dicho a devorar la comida_ **que están haciendo los demás**

**Al parecer están jugando con naipes**_ dijo y se encogió de hombros_ **de segura esta vez también dejaran limpios a Naruto y a Suigetsu**

**Jajajja tienes razón esos dos si que tienen mala suerte en los juegos de azar**_ dijo y minutos después ya se había acabado todo_ **Sasuke**_ lo llamo

**No me digas que tienes mas hambre ºwºU**

**No, es solo que… recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos tu y yo fue justamente debajo de este árbol**

**Claro que recuerdo**_ le dijo y le beso la mejilla_ d**esde ese día supe que mi vida cambiaria**

.

**Flash back**

.

Era el primer día de clases en su nuevo colegio, gracias a su recién adquirida motocicleta había llegado temprano, solo habían unos cuantos alumnos en el lugar, al salir al patio diviso un árbol de cerezo con unas ramas lo bastantes amplias para poder acomodarse con toda comodidad, así lo hizo subió al árbol y se recostó en una de sus ramas mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar, después de un rato vio que la misma chica que vio años atrás se acercaba y se sentaba debajo del árbol en el que él se encontraba.

Sakura saco un pequeño cubo mágico (n/a: o Rubik, para los que no sepan es aquel rompecabesas de colores.) y comenzó a intentar hacer que todos los colores coincidieran después de un tiempo de intentarlo Sasuke decidió hablarle

**Veo que te esta costando bastante**_ le dijo desde arriba del árbol, Sakura dio un respingo por el susto

**Me asustaste**_ le dijo mientras se levantaba y posaba su manos sobre el "corazón", entonces de un salto Sasuke quedo cerca de ella

**Tan feo soy**_ le dijo y Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse

**No eso, es que no sabia que estabas ahí**_ se excuso

**Era broma no te preocupes**_ le dijo y le dio una calada a su cigarrillo

**No deberías fumar**_ le dijo Sakura

**Como dices**

**Que no deberías fumar, es malo para tu salud**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su cigarrillo y lo estampaba contra el suelo apagándolo con el pie_ **no me gusta que la gente fume ¿Por qué lo haces?**

**No se talvez para entretenerme**_ respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

**Hagamos un trato, mejor te regalo esto**_ dijo entregándole el cubo mágico_ **te entretienes y así dejas de fumar ¿si?**

**Hmp, esta bien acepto si me das un beso**_ dijo y Sakura se acerco a él y le beso la mejilla_ **la verdad no era ahí donde lo quería**

**Lo siento pero no especificaste donde**_ dijo y se dio media vuelta_ **nos vemos**_ dijo alejándose y dejando a Sasuke que un imperceptible sonrojo .

**.**

**End flash back**

.

**Ahora que recuerdo me debes un beso**_ dijo con una sonrisa torcida

**Por eso no hay problema**_ contesto la pelirosa mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y besaba tiernamente a Sasuke

**Tan solo falta un mes**_ dijo_ **un mes y ya no tendremos que escondernos**

**Tienes razón**_ dijo contenta y lo volvió a besar_ **muero de ganas de empezar a vivir juntos**

**Veo que estas ansiosa**_ le dijo con una sonrisa picara

**Sasuke**_ le reclamo bastante sonrojada_** eres un…**_ fue interrumpida por los labios de él

**No sabes cuando deseo hacerte mía en este preciso momento**

**No creo que sea buena idea**_ le susurro al odio

**Arrggg**_ gruño_ **esto es estresante**

**Que pasa los tórtolos no pueden hacer sus porquerías**_ dijo una voz tras ellos, dejando ver a un chico pelinaranja con varios piercing en el rostro (n/a: pein)

**Que quieres imbecil**_ le respondió Sasuke

**La verdad de ti no me apetece nada**_ le dijo viendo a Sakura de pies a cabeza con una mirada morbosa

Sasuke iba a comenzar a pelear con Yahiko pero Sakura lo sostuvo del brazo

**Vamonos no vale la pena**_ le dijo

**Si Sasuke ve hazle caso a tu noviecita ella sabe lo que te conviene, no querrá tener un novio desfigurado**_ siguió incitándolo

Y esta vez Sasuke le propino un golpe en el rostro, Yahiko estaba dispuesto a responderle pero fue detenido por Kakashi

**Este no es lugar para peleas**_ decía con voz monótona_ **de saber que esto pasaría no hubiera faltado**_ dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza Yahiko se fue no sin antes susurrar un **"esto no se quedara así"**.

Sasuke junto a Sakura se dirigieron a continuar con sus deberes

.

* * *

.

Este no era el primer encontronazo de Sasuke y Yahiko, este también estaba en su ultimo año pero en un salón diferente, siempre le ha gustado Sakura pero esta siempre lo rechazo, no le tomo mucha importancia porque ella no se acercaba a ningún chico con intenciones amorosas y supuso que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría, pero todo cambio cuando Sasuke ingreso al instituto y Sakura se convirtió oficialmente en su novia.

La primera pelea a golpes que tuvieron fue durante una clase de educación física, Sakura estaba recostada en el pasto tratando de recuperar el aliento junto a Ino, Hinata y otras chicas mas, Anko les había pedido dar diez vueltas al campo… sin delatar su presencia Yahiko se acerco a la pelirosa e intento robarle un beso pero fue detenido por un empujón de Sasuke. El pelinaranja le respondió con un golpe en la mandíbula, al incorporarse Sasuke lo golpeo en el estomago y así sucesivamente siguiera sin darse tregua hasta que Gai-sensei y Kakashi los separaron

La siguiente vez fue mientras estaban en un cine, Sakura y Sasuke se estaban besando a la salida de este, Yahiko por casualidad se encontraba en ese mismo sitio y se lleno de coraje al verlos así que de un golpe aparto al pelinegro de Sakura. Este por su parte lo tumbo en el suelo y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara hasta que los guardias de seguridad los separaron, terminaron en la delegación solo recibiendo regaños por parte de un oficial por su conducta ya que eran menores de edad.

.

* * *

.

Sakura iba en camino al baño, al abrir la puerta choco contra alguien a quien se le cayeron unas cosas por el impacto

**Permíteme ayudarte**_ le dijo la pelirosa mientras ella también comenzaba a recoger las cosa, pero le fueron arrebatadas de las manos

**No necesito de tu ayuda**_ le dijo Karin con desprecio

**Que sucede contigo no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo para que me odies**

**Tu me robaste el amor de Sasuke**_ le dijo con desprecio

**Cuando yo conocí a Sasuke ustedes ya habían terminado**_ le dijo

**Tu solo eres una farsa, te embarazaste a propósito para amarrarlo a ti**_ escupió con desden y salio del baño

Sakura estaba petrificada Karin sabia sobre su embarazo, ¿como se entero? Si se lo contaba a alguien estaría perdida, trabo la puerta del baño con cerrojo y lentamente se deslizo por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, como podía llegar a pensar que todo lo hizo a propósito, casi pierde a su familia por lo del bebe y la maldita pensaba que fue solo para retener a Sasuke a su lado

**Sakura estas ahí**_ decía Ino tras la puerta pero no recibía respuesta_ **vamos ábreme se que estas ahí**

La pelirosa destrabo la puerta y la dejo entrar, cuando Ino la vio con lágrimas en los ojos se preocupo

**Que paso, ¿peleaste con Sasuke?**_ le pregunto al verla tan decaída, pero Sakura solo negó con la cabeza_ **que pasa entonces**

**Karin…**_ dijo sollozando_ **sabe que estoy embarazada y estoy segura que se lo dirá a alguien**_ dijo y nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla

Ino se llevo la mano a la boca

**Maldición**_ exclamo_ **ahora mismo la voy a alcanzar…**_ dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero seguía oyendo a Sakura llorar_ **que mas paso ¿te golpeo?**

** No pero lo que me dijo me dolió mucho **

**Y que fue eso**

**Me dijo que me había embarazado a propósito para amarrar a Sasuke**

**Sakura por favor no te aflijas por eso tu y yo y principalmente Sasuke sabemos que eso no fue así**_ dijo mientras la abrazaba_ **además Sasuke-kun esta encantado con la idea de ser padre… le has dado el mejor de los regalos y si la imbecil de Karin te dijo eso es por celos **Sakura asintió y solo quedaron rastros de sus lágrimas

**Que haga lo que quiera**_ dijo_ **si me acusa yo afrontare lo que venga**

Se levantaron para salir del baño pero cuando abrieron la puerta se toparon con la figura de Sasuke

**Porque estas llorando**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Sakura tembló y apretó fuertemente el agarre de Ino

**Esta tonta esta muy sentimental**_ la excuso Ino_** esta llorando porque le aumento la talla de los senos**_ dijo riendo nerviosa

**Hmp**_ exclamo Sasuke no tan convencido_ **entonces ¿nos vamos?**

**Si**_ contesto y se despidieron de Ino

.

.


	10. Momentos de tensión

**.**

**holaaaaaa**

**no se que vayan a pensar de los que le voy a decir pero este es el penultimo capitulo**

**si el capi 11 es el final T.T**

**aunque como agradecimiento a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews les regalare un epilogo**

**^w^ sin mas que escribirles aqui les dejo el capi 10**

**chaooooo**

**.**

* * *

.

**Hmp**_ exclamo Sasuke no tan convencido_ **entonces ¿nos vamos?**

**Si**_ contesto y se despidieron de Ino

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban enrolados entre las azules sabanas de la cama de Sasuke, estaban solos en el departamento, Asuma había regresado con su familia tomándose unas cortas vacaciones.

Sakura ya casi se estaba durmiendo ante las caricias que Sasuke le hacia en la espaldas, cuando él le hablo

**En serio no paso nada**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**Si es solo que no se**_ decía nerviosa_ **mis senos están mas grande y a veces me duelen eso me incomodo un poco y llore**

Sasuke se acomodo sobre la pelirosa con mucho cuidado para no dañar a su bebe

**La verdad a mi me gustan mucho**_ le dijo con una media sonrisa y comenzó a besar y acariciar sus pechos

Sakura no pudo reprimir un gemido e hizo que las cosas se invirtieran, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre Sasuke, este poso sus manos en donde antes estaba una estrecha cintura

N**o has dejado de desearme**_ le pregunto la pelirosa

**Eso nunca**_ le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre_ **sigues siendo sexy aun embarazada**

** Gracias**_ le dijo y nuevamente comenzaron a enrollarse entre las sabanas

.

* * *

.

Karin estaba acostada en su cama llorando a mares reprochándose todas las estupideces que escupió por celos "él en verdad la ama y fui tan estupida para decir esa sarta de tonterías" "ella tiene razón" "supongo que mañana tendré que disculparme, pero cuando Sasuke se entere de todo lo que le dije me va a odiar………"

.

* * *

.

Ya era el último día de clases, todos estaban muy agitados preparando todo para encender la fogata que simbolizaba el final de otro año escolar y la despedida de los del último año, apenas eran las diez de la mañana y el evento seria al anochecer.

Sakura se encontraba sobre una escalera colgando unos pequeños adornos, hasta que Sasuke apareció

**Sakura que crees que haces ahí arriba**_ la reto Sasuke muy enojado

**Pegando adornos**_ respondió haciéndose la desentendida

**Eso ya lo se**_ le dijo cabreado_ **baja de ahí te puedes caer**

**O vamos no es para tanto**

**Baja**_ sentencio

Sakura frunció el ceño

**Oblígame**_ dijo con terquedad

Sasuke cambio la expresión en su rostro

**Baja por favor**

Sakura y todos los presentes se sorprendieron de que Sasuke-cubito de hielo-Uchiha pidiera algo de buena manera, ella bajo de las escaleras y le pidió disculpas en eso apareció Yahiko acompañado de su amigo un pelinegro de cabello largo llamado Nagato

**Uyuyuyy Uchiha te tienen domado**_ le dijo con voz burlesca

**¿Que?, envidia**_ le dijo mientras abrasaba a Sakura, cosa que hizo que Yahiko enfureciera

**Yahiko vamos tenemos que hacer mucho todavía**_ le dijo Nagato_** mas tarde nos encargaremos de él**_ susurro y ambos salieron del lugar

**Es un alivio que ya no lo vamos a tener que ver mas**_ dijo Sakura

Se abrazaron en publico, a Sasuke no le molestaba demostrar el amor que sentía por Sakura sin exagerar , Karin iba entrando al salón cuando los vio así de juntos, con los ojos llorosos regreso por el mismo camino, Sakura la vio y decidió seguirla para hablar con ella

**Donde vas**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**Tengo que arreglar unas cosas en otro salón, me esperas **

**Hmp, estaré en el patio colocando las parcantas que falta**

.

* * *

.

**Es nuestra oportunidad Yahiko se encuentra solo**_ dijo Nagato

**Bueno pero que tenemos aquí a un Uchiha solitario**_ rió_ **sabes por ser el ultimo día que nos veremos planeo llevarme el recuerdo de tu rostro hecho mierda **

**Hablas mucho**_ le dijo restándole importancia_ **mejor deja ya tu monologo y demuéstrame que tan bueno eres o que no puedes**

**Como comprenderás no soy al único que no le caes bien**_ dijo y detrás de él aparecieron cuatro chicos mas

**OH ya veo eres tan basura que no puedes conmigo sin que estén tus amiguitas presentes**_ le dijo el pelinegro

**Eso lo sabremos cuando hayamos terminado contigo**

**Lo siento**_ se oyó una voz tras algunos arboles_** no nos gustan las peleas desleales**_ dijo un rubio con la mirada zorruna

**Si la verdad que cinco contra uno es demasiado disparejo**_ dijo Suigetsu

.

Todo empezó por un puñetazo que le dio Sasuke a Yahiko, Kiba, Naruto y suigetsu peleaban con otros chicos mientras que Juugo por su gran tamaño mantenía a raya a dos flacuchos que también estaban enamorados de la pelirosa (n/a: ¬¬ si aqui la condenada es asediada por los chicos)

.

* * *

.

**Karin**_ la llamo Sakura al verla recostada contra una ventana

**Que quieres**_ dijo mordasmente

**Hablar contigo **

**La verdad no veo de que, si es por lo de tu embarazo no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie**_ suspiro_ **no teng…. **

No termino de hablar porque en la puerta aparecí Ino muy agitada

**Sasuke esta peleando con Yahiko **

Sakura salio corriendo rumbo al patio y Karin iba tras ella, estaba a punto de decirle que no corriera porque era peligroso pero no lo dijo porque temió que alguien la escuchara (n/a: ^w^U lo siento por las que odian a Karin pero esta vez ella no es la mala del cuento, no es que la ame pero por una vez va a salir bien parada en un fic)

.

* * *

.

**Este problema se acabara de una maldita vez**_ le dijo Sasuke a Yahiko mientras lo tenia en el suelo rendido ante sus golpes_ **Sakura nunca te correspondió antes y no lo hará ahora**_ dijo enojado_ **ella se casara conmigo muy pronto**_ se jacto, Yahiko recupero su compostura dándole un golpe en el estomago a Sasuke

**Eso es mentira**_ grito_ **ella terminara comprendiendo que tu no eres nadie comparado conmigo **

**Acéptalo**_ le dijo mientras se sostenía el área afectada_ **nada de lo que tu hagas me hará apartarme de ella**_ dijo devolviéndole el golpe en el estomago

.

Naruto y los demás seguían peleando con los otros chicos, ninguno de los profesores se había hecho presente ya que estaban en el patio, alejado de donde ellos se encontraban Sasuke volvió a tumbar a Yahiko en el suelo, pero no se percato que detrás de él estaba Nagato, este paso sus brazos bajo de los de Sasuke y lo levanto impidiendo el movimiento de sus manos, Yahiko se levanto limpiándose la sangre del labio y comenzó a golpear a Sasuke ya que este no se podía defender.

Cuando Sakura llego al patio corrió a detenerlos pero Yahiko no se percato que ella estaba tras él y al impulsarse para golpear al Uchiha la golpea a ella logrando que cayera al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe.

.

**SAKURA**_ grito Sasuke safándose del agarre de Nagato quien junto a los demás se quedaron paralizados al ver que Sakura estaba inconciente y comenzaba a sangrar, en un segundo Sasuke llego donde ella y quiso moverla pero Karin se lo impidió

**No la muevas**_ le dijo tomando su mano

**PERO ESTA Sangrando** _ gritó desesperado_** tengo que……**

**Si la mueves demasiado tal y como esta ahora corre peligro de tener un aborto y tu no quieres que el bebe muera ¿verdad?**_ le dijo mientras lo apartaba de ella y veía en los ojos el miedo que sentía en esos momento

**Sa-sakura esta embrazada**_ dijo el ojiazul muy impactado al igual que los demás

**Naruto**_ susurro Hinata mientras negaba con la cabeza_ **este no es el momento**

**UNA AMBULANCIA**_ grito_** llamen a una ambulancia**

Sasuke estaba de rodilla junto a ella, tomándola de la mano **"Siéntelo Sasuke-kun se esta moviendo"** , recordó y el miedo de perderlas a ambas lo inundo

.

* * *

.

En la sala de espera se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin, esperando a Kurenai, quien había atendido a la pelirosa cuando ingreso.

Ya llevaban una hora desde que llegaron y todavía no le daban información de Sakura, tenia apoyada la cabeza contra una de las paredes, quería estar solo, no quería hablar con nadie, lo único que quería saber es como estaban Sakura y su hija, minutos se hicieron una eternidad para él hasta que Kurenai apareció por la puerta

**Como esta**_ casi grito

**Tranquilo**_ dijo con una sonrisa_** ella y el bebe están fuera de peligro**

Todos se alegraron al escuchar la noticia

**Por ahora va a quedarse aquí, logramos detener la hemorragia y si ahora descansa todo ira bien**_ termino de decir

Suspiro y una gota salio de sus ojos

**Gracias a Dios…**

**Sasuke hiciste muy bien en no moverla**_ dijo tomándolo de los hombros_ **si la hubieras movido en exceso seguramente habría perdido a la bebe**

Sasuke inmediatamente volvió su vista hacia Karin pero esta ya no estaba

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se encontraba velando el sueño de Sakura, ya Tsunade y Jiraya habían estado con ella aunque aun no despertaba.

Vio como Sakura se removía en la cama

**Estas bien, Sakura**_ le pregunto aun preocupado

Sakura vio a Sasuke y después comenzó a examinar la habitación dándose cuenta que estaba en el hospital

**EL BEBE**_ grito mientras intentaba levantarse

**Quieta, todavía no puedes moverte**

**Pero el bebe… yo me…**.

**El bebe esta bien**_ le dijo y Sakura se calmo_ **la doctora lo a confirmado**

**De verdad**

**Si**_ dijo_ **sigue moviéndose con mucha energía**

Sakura lo abrazo y soltó en llanto

**Karin lo salvo**_ le dijo cuando estuvo mas tranquila_ **cuando caíste y comenzaste a sangrar iba a cargarte para traerte al hospital pero ella me dijo que no lo hiciera y llamo a una ambulancia **

**Sasuke**_ dijo con un restante de lagrimas en los ojos_ **quiero verla**_ pidió

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke-kun**_ susurro sorprendida al verlo en la puerta de su casa_** que haces aquí**

Él no respondió solo envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos

T**e lo agradezcan tanto**_ le dijo y Karin sintió como su hombro se mojaba… estaba llorando

.

* * *

.

Atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y la vio ahí tendida, durmiendo placidamente, iba a salir pero ella la detuvo

**Karin**_ la llamo

Karin se inclino y comenzó a llorar

**Discúlpame, perdona por todo lo que te dije, fue por celos pero en verdad Sasuke te ama y yo nunca me interpondría en su relación**

**Porque te disculpas**_ le dijo dulcemente_ **al principio yo también pensé mal de ti, hasta llegue a pensar que te interpondrías entre Sasuke y yo, pero después comprendí que aun sentías algo por él y que yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en tu lugar… es por eso que cuando supe que tu habías salvado a mi bebe me sentí feliz**_ nuevas lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro pero esta vez adornadas con una sonrisa_** gracias Karin, tu salvaste a mi bebe… muchas, muchas gracias**

Karin se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano

**Para mi fue un placer**_ dijo mientras lloraba también

.

* * *

.

** Sakura p.o.v**

.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que estoy en el hospital y hoy me dan de alta, solo Ino y Hinata me han venido a ver a parte de Sasuke y mis padres, de seguro los demás están furiosos por no haber confiado en ellos.

Voy rumbo a casa en el auto de papá, Sasuke nos sigue en su moto, tomamos una desviación antes de llegar a casa cosa que me extraño, minutos después estábamos frente a la casa que había comprado Sasuke

**Que hacemos aquí**_ pregunte curiosa

Nadie contesto mi pregunta, Sasuke me tomo de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia adentro

**¡SORPRESA!**_ gritaron

.

La casa estaba adornada con todo tipo de figuras de bebes, cigüeñas, globos, caramelos, mamilas y muchas cosas mas, pero lo que mas me gusto fueron los presentes, todos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraban Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Ino quien llego acompañada de su novio Gaara un pelirrojo muy apuesto que me recordaba a Sasuke por su carácter antisociable, Hinata, Asuma, Shikamaru, Kurenai,

había una pancarta que decía "Esperamos con ansias el día de tu nacimientos", eso me hizo llorar de emoción

**Sakura-chan no llores**_ me dijo Naruto mientras me abrazaba

**Creí que estaban molestos conmigo**_ dije hipando aun

**Nada de eso Sakura**_ dijo Suigetsu_ **es solo que estábamos preparándote una sorpresa**_ dijo sonriente

**Que sorpresa**_ pregunte con interés

Juugo extendió su mano en un gesto galante y me encamino hasta una de las habitaciones de arriba y al abrir la puerta comencé a llorar nuevamente, frente a mis ojos estaba el cuarto de mi hija, pintado y decorado como para una princesa (n/a: h t t p : / / w w w . e s t i l o y d e c o . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 0 1 / h a b i t a c i o n _ b e b e _ r o s a _ b l a n c o . j p g ), hace como tres días me había enterado que era una niña gracias a la indiscreción de una enfermera, en el momento me puse furiosa pero después me alegro la noticia

**Esta preciosa**_ dije secando mis lágrimas

Sasuke me abrazo y regresamos abajo para comenzar con el baby shower, entre risas, bocadillos y chistes comenzamos un juego, todos se colocaron alrededor de mi y mamá comenzó a pasar papel higiénico para que trataran de adivinar la medida de mi panza, de los presentes el único que cálculo exactamente mis nuevas medidas fue Sasuke, quien sonrió arrogante ante los reproches de papá, Naruto y Suigetsu…

**.**

**End Sakura p.o.v**

.

* * *

.

Ya había anochecido y las chicas junto a Tsunade y Kurenai se encontraban conversando en el comedor, mientras los chicos veían un partido de fútbol, Jiraya quien hace tan solo un momento se encontraba conversando con Asuma se acerco a Sasuke y lo llama calmadamente cosa que extraño a Sasuke

.

**Quiero conversar un momento contigo**_ le dijo mientras le extendía una cerveza y lo invitaba a sentarse junto a él_ **ya me has demostrado que en verdad amas a mi hija, así que como voto de confianza te contare la razón por la que no aceptaba a nadie para ella**

Sasuke asintió

**El embarazo de Tsunade desde el tercer mes se complico, el doctor le mando reposo absoluto, no podía hacer nada**_ enfatizo esa oración_ **a excepción de moverse para ir al baño si es que quería que Sakura naciera, al principio no me pareció el fin del mundo**_ luego su mirada se ensombreció_ **pero cuando Tsunade estaba en el séptimo mes no lo soporte mas y le fui infiel**

Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal confesión

**Me seguí viendo con esa mujer hasta pocos días antes del parto, tuve la suerte de estar presente y de ver por primera vez a mi pequeña**_ hizo una pausa_ **cuando Tsunade fue llevada a su habitación donde descansaría, la mujer que había sido mi amante la estaba esperando y le contó todo**_ hizo una pausa y suspiro_ **no has visto a Tsunade cuando se enoja, cuando "ella" ya se había marchado y yo entre a verla sin saber que Tsunade lo sabia todo, lo primero con que me recibió fue su mano sobre mi rostro, me grito y me dijo que no me quería ver mas nunca en la vida, fui sacado por los guardias de seguridad porque Tsunade al alterarse tanto se desgarro y comenzó a sangrar mucho, al día siguiente cuando intente verlas a las dos me prohibieron la entrada, así paso un mes y solo pude ver a Sakura la vez que nació, para resumirte la historia después de mucho esfuerzo Tsunade por fin me acepto nuevamente a su lado y solo así pude ver nuevamente a Sakura cuando ya tenia dos meses**_ dijo_ **me perdí su primera sonrisa…… así que me prometí no permitir que nadie la alejara de mi**

.

continuara.....

.


	11. Final

**.**

**holaaaaaa**

**siiiii, este es el capi final**

**wuajajaja**

**la verdad no quede muy conforme con el final pero les aseguro que con el epilogo me r****eivindico **

**TwT si ya casi se acabo y por eso agradezco sus comentarios**

**¬¬ la verdad queria alcanzar mas de los 100 pero como no se pudo no importa,**

**^3^ no me voy a echar a morir**

**bueno con estas ultimas palabras los dejo con el capi**

**^3^ besos.......**

**.**

* * *

.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

.

**"Realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que Jiraya me había contado, realmente se veía el arrepentimiento en su cara, de seguro la paso muy mal al estar lejos de Tsunade y Sakura".**

**Esa es mi historia**_ dijo al terminar_ 

**Si**_ conteste firmemente

**Bueno eso es todo**_ dijo levantándose y posando sus dos manos en sus rodilla_ **ah se me olvidaba toma esto**_ me dijo entregándome una pequeña caja_ **esto es muestra de mi buena disposición, no lo habrás hasta que Sakura este dando a luz, te será de utilidad**

Jiraya se fue con una sonrisa entre divertida y maligna, la curiosidad me carcomía las entrañas pero talvez si lo abría antes mi suegro se enfadaría y eso seria un problema así que preferí tragarme mi curiosidad.

Ya todo estaba arreglado, en el colegio el director Orochimaru había conversado con Asuma y los padres de Sakura, la verdad estaba muy indignado por no haberse enterado de una mejor manera pero explico que nosotros ya estábamos graduados así que no nos iba a revocar ese derecho, la verdad yo creo que lo hizo porque le caigo bien, o al menos eso me comento alguien por ahí, la verdad no se ni me interesa… ahora ya le pusimos fecha a nuestra boda y será el 1 de diciembre.

Después de la fiesta Sakura y yo nos quedamos en la casa, solos como si ya estuviéramos casados

**La pasaste bien**_ le pregunte mientras besaba su cuello

**Mucho**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por mi torso

De repente recordé algo,** "acaba de salir del hospital" "idiota" **, me separe rápidamente de ella

**Que pasa**_ pregunto

**No podemos, aun no ha pasado el tiempo que te dio Kurenai **

Ella bajo la mirada

**Hmp, si es cierto, tienes razón**_ dijo asiendo un puchero

Sasuke cambio su mirada a una más maliciosa

**Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos jugar…… **

.

* * *

.

Sakura ya estaba en su sexto mes de embarazo cuando nos casamos, todos nuestro amigos estuvieron presentes, luciéndose con los regalos; vajillas entre otros electrodomésticos hasta una tarjeta de descuento en una "Sex Shop" cortesía de Naruto, lo bueno es que no se le ocurrió dármela en publico ¬¬ eso hubiera sido muy vergonzoso, Sakura se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia (n/a: se los dejo a la imaginación ^w^), durante la ceremonia Jiraya no paraba de llorar eso fue muy gracioso pues era el único hombre que lloraba, no puedo decir lo mismo de Tsunade, Ino, y Hinata quienes derramaban lagrimas a mares mas que boda parecía funeral, pero en fin la fiesta fue muy buena y la luna de miel **mejor**, fue un viaje corto pero satisfactorio, en cuanto regresamos nos instalamos en nuestro nuevo hogar no es de mas decir que tuve que literalmente arrancar a Sakura de los brazos de Jiraya

.

* * *

.

Ino se inscribió en una prestigiosa universidad con especialidades en moda que estaba a una hora de la universidad central de Tokio donde estudiaríamos Hinata, posteriormente Sakura y yo, Naruto tendría que estudiar en Healthlink que también quedaba muy cerca de ahí

.

* * *

.

Ya era 25 de diciembre y nos encontrábamos en una fiesta que habían organizado en conjunto los padre de Naruto y los demás, el lugar era un local a las afueras de la ciudad, yo me encontraba junto a mi esposa en una de las mesas un poco apartados del bullicio, estábamos enfrascados en un apasionado beso cuando fuimos interrumpidos **"típico"** _ pensé_ **"si no era Jiraya, era Naruto, si no era ese zorro era Ino quien estaba ¿llorando?"**

.

**End Sasuke p.o.v **

.

* * *

.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Ino se acerco a nosotros y claramente se vio en su rostro un rastro de llanto, me levante como pude aguantando las ganas de seguir devorando los ricos labios de Sasuke y la lleve conmigo para hablar

**Dime**_ le dije y ella me abrazo volviendo a llorar

**Gaara se va ir a Estados Unidos**_ dijo tratando de no llorar tan fuerte

**El te lo dijo**

**No**_ contesto gimoteando

**Estábamos en el parque pero me pidió que lo acompañara a su casa porque tenia que recoger algo importante, cuando llegamos me dijo que lo esperara en la sala y así lo hice**_ dijo_ **no se como desvié mi vista hacia un montón de papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, pero no se me llamo la atención una carta abierta y la leí, era del padre de Gaara que necesitaba que él y sus hermanos regresen con él **

Ino termino la historia aun llorando más y eso me preocupo

**Que mas te pasa, dímelo**

Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron

**E-es q-que después el me encontró con los papeles en la mano, me dijo que no me lo había dicho porque no sabia como hacerlo, yo lo bese y de un momento a otro estábamos sobre el sillón de la sala**_ dijo mientras estiraba el pañuelo con el que se secaba las lagrimas_ **me rechazo Como que te rechazo **

**Me detuvo cuando yo estaba a punto de-de**

**Talvez lo mal interpretaste Ino **

**Como voy a mal interpretar algo así Sakura, se separo de mí**

**Que te dijo después**

**Me sentí tan avergonzada que salí disparada de ahí **

**Y no crees que se merece poder darte una explicación**

Ino se quedo pensativa, después cambio completamente su rostro de funeral a fiesta y así seguimos la velada sin más novedad que algunos borrachos que caían al suelo entre ellos Suigetsu y Kiba

.

* * *

.

Ino se encontraba en casa, sola, sus padres estaban en una fiesta que seguramente duraría hasta el día siguiente, ella fue invitada pero no tenía ánimos para nada; el timbre de la casa sonó y ella con pesadez fue a abrir

**Gaara**_ dijo

**Necesito hablar contigo**_ le dijo el pelirrojo

Ella se sonrojo pues lo único que llevaba puesto era una camisera que le llegaba hasta el muslo

**Pasa**_ le dijo

**Te quería explicar… **

**No hace falta**_ lo interrumpió después de un momento de silencio_ **ahora por favor**_ le dijo señalando la puerta_ **iré a una fiesta necesito cambiarme**

Gaara le impidió que emprendiera el camino hacia su cuarto, rodeo sus cintura con sus manos y sus labios fueron a parar a su nuca

**Te deseo como no tienes idea**_ le dijo y ella se estremeció

**Entonces porque te alejaste de mi **

**No quiero que te entregues a mi solo porque me voy**

Ella se giro y nuevamente quedaron frente a frente, poso su mano en su mejilla

**Si me entregara a ti seria por amor**_ dijo tiernamente

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Gaara, la verdad se había excitado con la pijama de la rubia y la beso, primero fue un beso suave pero luego de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar ante tanta intensidad que los dejo sin aire

**Tus papás están en casa**_ le pregunto con voz ronca

Ella no contesto y de la mano lo guió hacia las escaleras

**Tu que crees………………………**

.

Eran las once y media de la noche y se despertó de mejor humor, a su lado tenia a un pelirrojo endemoniadamente sexy y lo mejor de todo desnudo, una sonrisa ladina cubrió su rostro y comenzó a depositar besos desde su cara hasta su pecho

**Si me lo pides me quedare**_ le dijo_ **puedo alquilar un departamento**

**Eso te acarrearía problemas con tu padre**_ dijo comprensiva_** no te preocupes por mi, si un día regresas a Japón no dudes en buscarme**_ le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

**Lo haré**_ dijo mientras la colocaba bajo él nuevamente_ **de eso puedes estar segura… **.

* * *

.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

.

Llevaba tres semanas asistiendo a la universidad, como era de esperarse las féminas de la facultad no podían creer que alguien tan guapo y joven estuviera casado, pero eso a mi no me importaba lo que si me tenia malas era que no podía ver a Sakura hasta en la tarde, si ya lo se estoy mas posesivo de lo normal; asocian mi anillo de matrimonio a Hinata quien ahora estudia literatura en la misma universidad, como era de esperarse no me junto con nadie mas que con ella así que los rumores comenzaron a difundirse.

Ni a Hinata ni a mi nos importaban lo que dijeran; Ni siquiera me importo que pensaran que era un cuernudo ya que Naruto pasó a traer a Hinata y se plantaron un tremendo beso en un lugar donde todo mundo los vio, ni dos minutos pasaron cuando me fueron con el chisme e incluso me dijeron que estaban encerrados en una de las aulas desnudos, eso me hizo carcajearme como nunca

**Teme**_ grito Naruto desde la entrada de la universidad, a su lado estaba Hinata_ **como te va**

**Mejor que a ti**_ le respondí, y es que el rubio tenia unas ojeras que lo hacían ver como un mapache

**He estado estudiando por las noches**_ dijo

Me quede en shok, Naruto estudiado eso si era nuevo

**Con que te amenazo Kushina esta vez**_ pregunte, él se hizo el ofendido

**Con nada y cuando me este graduando con honores tu me estarás viendo fuera bajo la lluvia como un pordiosero**

**Si como sea me tengo que ir**_ dije y saque las llaves de la moto de mi bolsillo

**Cuando piensas deshacerte de ella**_ me grito

**Cuando nazca la bebe**_ le respondí

.

* * *

.

**Sakura p.o.v**

.

Ya estoy en mi ultimo mes de embarazo, Sasuke cada vez esta mas apegado con la bebe, y yo tampoco puedo esperar para cargarla en mis brazos

**Ya llegue**_ escucho a Sasuke desde la puerta

**Estoy aquí arriba**_ mi gran panza no me dejaba moverme a libertad y la verdad estaba muy cómoda como para hacerlo_ **como te ha ido**

**Bien**_ me dijo mientras me abrazaba_ **pero ahora estoy mejor**

Como ayuda tenia a Chiyo una señora muy buena que me ayudaba y cuidaba mientras Sasuke no estaba, él muy a su pesar se tuvo que deshacer de su motocicleta y compro un auto

**Juugo me llamo**_ le comente muy contenta

**Recibí un mensaje de él**_ me respondió_ **tiene novia**

**Eso es perfecto, él es un buen partido**_ le dije

Sasuke se acerco a mí con una media sonrisa y me beso apasionadamente

**Y yo no**_ me pregunto

**No**_ le respondí, iba a replicar algo pero lo interrumpí_ **arggg S-sasuke**

**Que**_ me pregunto preocupado

**Y-ya es arggggggggg hora**_ le dije

Me cargo en brazos hasta la planta baja y me sentó en uno de los sillones, al separarnos note como temblaba, no se si de nervios o emoción, no seguí divagando porque ptra contracción casi me quito la respiración, rápidamente subió y trajo las cosas del bebe, llamo a mis padre y me llevo en brazos hacia el auto, si no me hubiera estado quejando por el dolor me estaría riendo, parecía loco dando vueltas por la casa

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke deja de dar vueltas que ya me tienes mariada**_ lo regañaba Ino_ **Sakura esta bien solo la están preparando para el parto**

**Hmp**_ la fulmino con la mirada

Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade quien cargaba las cosas de la bebe y Jiraya estaban sentados esperando con impaciencia, Kurenai apareció

**Sasuke quieres entrar con ella**_ le pregunto

**Si**_ respondió

**Bien, entonces acompáñame**_ le señalo un cuarto donde lo vistió con un traje desechable

Al entrar a la sala de parto encontró a Sakura sudando y aforrándose fuertemente a las barra de la cama

**Esto es tu culpa**_ le grito_ **Uchiha nunca me volverás a tocarrrrrr **

Sasuke rió nervioso con un tic en el ojo y varias gotas de sudor en la frente, mientras las enfermeras reían

**Vamos acércate a ella**_ le dijo Kurenai_ **no te preocupes es solo por el dolor **

Sasuke con parsimonia se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, segundos después un aparato que estaba a lado de Sakura comenzó a chillar

**Otra contracción**_ dijo Kurenai

Sakura apretó fuertemente la mano que Sasuke sostenía

**Argggg**_ exclamo Sasuke por el dolor hasta que la contracción pasó

Así estuvieron aproximadamente una hora hasta que un fuerte llanto se escucho, la pequeña ya había nacido llenando los oídos de todos dentro y fuera de la sala con su llanto

**Es hermosa**_ susurro Sakura cuando se la entregaron, se dispuso a admirarla un buen rato mientras recuperaba el aliento, levanto su vista y pudo ver en los ojos de Sasuke una alegría inmensa_ **quiero que se llame Sayuri **

Sasuke se puso de cuclillas junto a ella

**Ese nombre le queda perfecto**_ dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la boca a Sakura y después uno a Sayuri en la frente_ **es muy hermosa como tu**_ le dijo mientras contemplaba a la pequeña pelinegra que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados

**Sakura danos a la niña la llevaran a limpiar**_ dijo kurenai

**Si**_ respondió y extendió sus brazos para pasarle la niña a una enfermera

**Voy a estar afuera**_ le dijo Sasuke mientras la besaba nuevamente

.

Estando afuera fue atacado por preguntas por parte de todos, pero él estaba más concentrado en el dolor en su mano

**Ábrela**_ le dijo Jiraya mientras le extendía la caja que estaba en la pañalera, cuando la abrió se dejo a la vista una guanteleta para la mano_ **te dije que la abrieras cuando Sakura estuviera dando a luz **

Sasuke lo miro impresionado

**Las mujeres de la familia Haruno son muy fuertes**_ dijo mientras sobaba su mano derecha_** también suelen insultarte cuando sienten mucho dolor**

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Sasuke, ahora si sintió compasión de Jiraya, después anunciaron que Sakura había sido llevada a una habitación, entre bullicio y felicitaciones la enfermera llevo a la pequeña Sayuri donde pudieron verla, su cabello era negro pero indudablemente era la viva imagen de Sakura, un tierno bostezo escapo de su boquita y posteriormente unos pequeños ojos verdes se dejaron a la vista maravillada de todos

.

* * *

.

Con tan solo unos cuantos meses Sayuri demostraba ser una niña carismática y un poco mal criada por todos quienes la llenaban de regalos y cariño, cuando Sakura se inscribió en la universidad ya había pintado varios cuadros de la pequeña que colgó por toda la casa, la señora Uchiha era la envidia en la universidad al tener a un adonis como esposo

.

* * *

.

Cinco años después llego el turno de Sasuke de dirigir la empresa, al principio le costo acostumbrarse a todo el papeleo pero con ayuda de Asuma todo fue mejor, Hinata y Naruto ya estaban en planes de boda, mientras que Ino estaba concentrada en su nueva carrera de diseñadora que se había disparado hacia las pasarelas, Sayuri ya estaba en el kinder cuando Sakura y Sasuke recibieron la noticia de otro embarazo.

Ino se volvió a reencontrar con Gaara, este se había unido a las empresas Uchiha, se casaron solo meses después, no querian estar separados ni un día más.

Naruto y Hinata anunciaron poco después de su boda que estaba embarazada .

Según la ecografía que Sakura había hecho seria "un" varoncito, que esperaba con ansias se pareciera a su padre

.

* * *

.

El nuevo embarazo de Sakura definitivamente no era normal, su vientre era del doble del tamaño que con el de Sayuri, se le antojaban cosas completamente diferentes a veces dulce a veces amargo, pero todo se aclaro en el parto, cuando Sakura pensó que al fin el dolor había terminado, Kurenai le pidió que pujara nuevamente dejando a la vista a otro niños.

El segundo bebe estaba tan bien escondido que la ecografía no lo detecto.

La sorpresa de Sasuke fue tan grande que termino en el suelo de la impresión… Algunos meses después nació el bebe de Naruto y Hinata a quien llamaron Minato, dos años después nació la hija de Ino y Gaara llamada Ayame.

.

* * *

.

Con el inesperado nacimiento de los gemelos que al nacer también mostraron unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero esta vez a viva imagen de su padre, poco después se mudaron a una mansión para poder criar a sus hijos en un ambiente mas espaciosos.

.

Se preguntaran que paso con Tsunade y Jiraya, pues cuando los gemelos cumplieron tres años decidieron hacer un viaje por todo el mundo, según Tsunade les encanto tanto Las Vegas (n/a: ¬¬ claro mas a ella) que decidieron quedarse a vivir ahí.

Según las malas lenguas auguraron que el matrimonio de Sakura y Sasuke no duraría mas de dos años, ahora ellos se pueden dar con una piedra entre los dientes porque hasta ahora ya son diez años juntos y los que faltan……………

.

Fin

.


	12. Epilogo

**.**

**TwT**

**ahora si este es el final**

**espero les guste**

**a mi la verdad me parece que me quedo bueno**

**todo el epilogo es contado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke**

**bueno disfrutenlo**

**hasta otra ocasion**

**^3^ besos  
**

**.**

* * *

.

Quien lo diría, ya han pasado quince años desde que estoy casado con Sakura y he de decir que lo hemos disfrutado en grande.

Y como no hacerlo si estoy al lado de la mujer que amo… con los problemas de una pareja normal que hemos logrado superar de la mejor manera… y como dicen por ahí lo mejor de las peleas es la **reconciliación**, ** ejem mejor no me desvió del tema **(n/a:h t t p : / / i 4 3 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 y t x i z c . j p g . )

.

Kiosuke y Seisuke son mis orgullos, ambos poseen una inteligencia envidiable para su edad con tan solo 5 años no hay juguete que no desarmen para averiguar como esta hecho ** la verdad es una suerte que no hayan hecho explotar la casa……… aun **

.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante esta Sayuri, la niña de mis ojos, heredera de la belleza y carácter de su madre ** eso no se si definirlo como bueno…… el caso esta en NO hacerlas enfadar **

.

Si toda mi vida era un sueño hasta que mi mejor amigo me traiciono… O si Naruto pagara caro, de eso me encargo yo…

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke-_kun_**

Me llamo Sakura entrando a la habitación con un pequeño y provocativo baby doll ** Esto no puede ser bueno**_ pensé mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi cama.

Se acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para fundirnos en un beso extremadamente apasionado ** O si aquí hay gato encerrado No es que Sakura no sea apasionada el problema es cuando combina eso con la pequeña prenda que usa en estos momentos… .**

Sabia que esto me costaría caro pero quien podría resistirse a las endemoniadamente sexy`s medias de liga que se ajustaban fielmente a los bien proporcionados muslos de Sakura

.

Si definitivamente esta era su estrategia para pedirme o decirme algo que no me agradaría en lo mas mínimo, pero ni modo ya era tarde para detenerme… ** O talvez no .**

.

**Ni siquiera lo intentes Sakura**_ dije amenazante

**Intentar que**_ me dijo como niña buena_ **yo solo quiero pasar un buen momento con mi esposo**_ respondió mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello

**Eso ni tu misma te lo crees_ **contraste**_ ahora dime que quieres**

Hizo un puchero y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas de manera que nuestros sexos se rozaban sobre la tela, un gruñido de excitación escapo de mi garganta

**Sayuri**_ comenzó a decir ** O si definitivamente ya no me estaba gustando _ quiere que le des permiso para ser novia de Sasori**

**¡QUE! **_ exalte_ **eso nunca**

**O vamos Sasuke ella esta pidiendo tu consentimiento**

**NO, es mi última palabra**

**Así… pues eso esta por verse**_ dicho esto se coloco una bata y salio de la habitación

.

* * *

.

Toc toc toc

**Adelante**_ dijo Sayuri, ahora una hermosa joven de 15 años, con su cabello azabache hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes destellantes de vida

**Ya le dije a tu padre lo de Sasori**

**Y que te dijo**

**Como era de esperarse me dijo que no**

**Entonces mamá… Sasori me pidió una respuesta para cuando regresara**

**No te preocupes todavía faltan unos cuantos días para que regrese**_ respondió tranquila

**Pero como piensas convencer a papá**

**Por eso no te preocupes que él aceptara_ **dijo mientras salía del cuarto_** de eso me encargo yo**_ dijo para si misma

**.**

Le dio las buenas noches a su hija y se dirigió al cuarto de los gemelos quienes dormían desparramados por toda la cama, les dio un beso a cada uno y se dirigió a la sala y cogio el teléfono.

.

**Hola Ino, como estas espero no haberte despertado**

**_No te preocupes Sakura estaba echándole un vistazo a Ayame__** respondió la rubia_ **_pero dime a que se debe tu llamada_**

**Es que estuve viendo tu nuevo catalogo de leceria y necesito que me envíes algunas prendas**

**_Sakura pervertida que piensas hacerle al pobre Sasuke-kun_ _**dijo entre risas

**Voy a demostrarle que a Sakura Uchiha no se le puede negar nada…**

**_No te preocupes mañana mismo los tendrás en tu puerta_**

**OK, entonces buenas noches y me saludas a Gaara**

**.  
**

Al terminar su conversación se dirigió a la cocina

**Sakura ven, vamos a la cama**_ dijo Sasuke apoyado en la puerta_ **no hagamos un problema de esto**

**Yo no soy la que esta haciendo el problema, eres tú**

**Sakura ese no es un tema que este en discusión**_ dijo serio

**Lo que no esta en discusión es tu terquedad, porque no admites que Sayuri esta creciendo, su cuerpo esta cambiando y eso atrae a los chi…**_ no termino la frase porque fue interrumpida

**No, Sayuri todavía es una niña**

**Si una niña que le prometió al chico que le gusta una respuesta cuando regresara**_ dijo cabreada

**Ese niñato es cinco años mayor que ella**

**SASUKE YA TE PARECES A MI PAPÁ**_ exclamo tratando de aparentar seriedad pero la verdad es que por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa_ **Sasori es un buen chico, esta estudiando psicología y cuando regrese ayudara a Naruto en su consultorio**

**A ese traidor ni me lo menciones**

**Sasuke…**

**Mejor vamos a dormir**

**Esta bien, la verdad es que estoy cansada**

**.  
**

Subieron al cuarto y Sakura se deshizo de su bata volviendo a dejar expuesto su cuerpo ante la lujuriosa mirada de su esposo.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras posaba sus manos en la espalda de ella.

Sakura hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él

**Sasuke-_kun _estoy muy cansada y hasta que no cambies de opinión puedes irte despidiendo del sexo**_ dicho esto se acomodo en la cama dejando a Sasuke pasmado

.

* * *

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**.  
**

Sasuke yacía boca arriba sobre su cama, se le notaba el cansancio y es que apenas pudo pegar el ojo puesto que su amada esposa lo estaba provocando, primero cuando él se reunió con ella en la cama, ella adrede se inclino sobre el ** en la posición del misionero **_ pensó malhumorado_ para apagar la lamparilla de la mesa de noche, después supuestamente dormida monto sobre su cintura una de sus piernas ** desnudas .**

Un suspiro escapo su garganta, ahora tenia unas ojeras del tamaño de suna todo por culpa de Naruto, todo por culpa de ese traidor…

.

* * *

.

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana Sasuke ya había salido rumbo al trabajo porque tenia que arreglar unos asuntos con Gaara.

Sayuri salio minutos después y Sakura quedo batallando con los gemelos para llevarlos al kinder.

**Mamá ya se fue papá**_ presunto Seisuke

**Si cariño, tenia cosas que arreglar en la oficina**_ respondió_** necesitabas hablar con él**

**^w^ Si pero no es nada importante**

**Y díganme**_ inquirió Sakura_** no saben que le paso al reloj que estaba en la encimera de la cocina **

**ºwº Etto pues no, no sabemos que le paso**_ respondió nervioso Kiosuke

**Que raro podría jurar que alguien lo ha descompuesto**_ dijo y los dos comenzaron a reír nerviosos

**Me lo suponía… bueno ahora vayan a cepillarse los dientes para que nos vayamos**

**Hai**_ contestaron al unísono y salieron disparados rumbo al baño

**Son unos niños muy traviesos**_ dijo Kohana, la ama de llaves una mujer de 48 años

**Ya lo creo**_ respondió con una sonrisa

**Mamá ya estamos listos**

**Esta bien vamonos**_ les dijo y salieron de la casa

.

* * *

.

**Mamá, papá dice que somos tan inteligentes como el tío Itachi**_ dijo Seisuke_ **eso es verdad**

**En realidad no tuve el placer de conocerlo pero su tu padre lo dijo es verdad**

**También nos dijo que la abuela Mikoto era tan linda y buena como tú**_ prosiguió Kiosuke_ **nos ha contado también muchas cosas del abuelo Fugaku**_ dijo y su rostro se lleno de tristeza_ **me hubiera gustado haberlos conocido**

**A mi también cariño**_ dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que caía por su rostro_ **bueno ya llegamos**_ dio cambiando su semblante_ **los quiero y por favor pórtense bien**

**Si mamá**_ contestaron y salieron del coche

.

* * *

.

**En la preparatoria**

**.  
**

**Ohayo Sayuri-chan**_ saludo su mejor amiga Tomoyo

**Ohayo**_ respondió_ **que tal la pasaste en casa de tus abuelos**

**La verdad me divertí mucho**_ dijo animada_** y a ti como te fue con tu papá**

**En realidad yo no he hablado con él, le pedí a mamá que se lo dijera **

**Aja y que le respondió**

**Se negó… pero mamá me dijo que no me preocupara que ella lo iba a convencer**

**Y como piensa hacer eso**_ pregunto Tomoyo intrigada

**La verdad no lo se**_ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros_ **pero siempre termina convenciéndolo, no se como lo hace**

**.

* * *

**

.

** Torturándome, así es que consigue lo que quiere… pero esta vez no, esta vez será diferente… no dejare que me convenza primero muerto antes que permitir que mi niña sea novia de ese crío ò_ó **

**.

* * *

.**

**En la mansión Uchiha**

**.  
**

**Señora, llegaron unos paquetes**_ le informo Kohana

**Gracias**_ respondió_ ** Sasuke no a venido todavía ¿verdad?**

**No señora, seguramente vendrá hasta la hora del almuerzo**

**Si es lo mas seguro**

**.  
**

Subió a la habitación y ahí encontró lo que le mando Ino, tomo cada prenda con cuidado y se dispuso a admirarlas ** a Sasuke le dará un infarto cuando me vea ** pensó diabólicamente ** vamos a ver cuanto resiste empezare con este ** se dio a si misma al tiempo que se desvestía y se colocaba una prenda rosada muy seductora, luego un bostezo la hizo tumbarse a la cama

**.

* * *

.**

Sasuke iba rumbo a casa en compañía de los gemelos, antes de salir de la oficina había llamado a Sakura para decirle que él iría por ellos al kinder pero Kohana había dicho que estaba dormida.

.

**Que raro que mamá este dormida**_ dijo Kiosuke

**Seguramente no durmió bien**_ dijo Sasuke_ **así que cuando lleguemos a casa no hagan ruido ¿de acuerdo?**

**Hai**_ contestaron con una gran sonrisa

**Papá como te hiciste novio de mamá**_ pregunto Seisuke sonrojado

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y fijo su vista en él al tiempo que se detenía en un semáforo

**¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ò.o**_ pregunto divertido logrando que su hijo se sonrojara mas

**Es que a Seisuke le gusta una niña de nuestra clase**_ dijo serenamente Kiosuke quien era el que mas se asemejaba al carácter de su padre

**Así que es por eso**_ dijo Sasuke

**Se llama Yukari_ **dijo Seisuke_ **es muy bonita**

**Bueno cuando yo le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia teníamos 16 años no cinco… así que porque mejor esperas un tiempo más para pedirle que sea tu novia**_ respondió sereno

Seisuke pareció meditarlo un poco

**^w^ Esta bien**_ contesto tranquilo

** Que rápido cambia de opinión _** pensó Sasuke con una gota de sudor

Minutos después ya se encontraban en casa

**Papá nos llevas al parque mañana**_ pregunto Seisuke

**Para que podamos jugar fútbol**_ siguió Kiosuke

**Bueno mañana no podré pero este fin de semana se los dedicare a ustedes**

**¡BIEN!**_ gritaron

**Oigan que les dije, su mamá esta dormida**

**A si es cierto perdón**

**Vayan a lavarse para que almorcemos**

**Hai**_ contestaron y subieron a su habitación

.

* * *

.

Después de dejar su maletín en el despacho se dirigió a su habitación y se quedo pasmado con lo que vio.

Sakura con un hermoso conjunto rosa con un escote en V muy pronunciado, a eso se le sumaba que estaba ligeramente recogido debido al movimiento que hacia mientras dormía.

Trago grueso...

Con sigilo se adentro en la habitación al tiempo que se iba despojando del traje y quedaba solo en bóxer, se coló hasta la cama y muy suavemente comenzó a besar a la pelirosa, esta poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y a corresponder a los besos de su esposo enredando sus manos en su cabello, el azabache se posiciono sobre ella y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta las piernas de la pelirosa y ahí fue que ella reacciono recordando lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

.

**Eres un aprovechado**_ le dijo al tiempo que lo apartaba y se ponía de pie

**Como que un aprovechado, soy tu esposo**_ le contesto serio

**Si, pero te dije que estas que cambiaras de opinión nada de nada**

**Haaaa**_ suspiro mientras se volvía a acercar a ella y la tomaba por la cintura_ **vamos Sakura yo se que tu también me deseas**

Sakura se tuvo que tragar el deseo que sentía

**Pues la verdad no**_ respondió no muy convencida, Sasuke aprovecho la duda y la levanto de la cintura haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas al costado de su cuerpo……

En ese momento el golpeteo de la puerta la salvo

**Papá el almuerzo ya esta servido**

**¿Papá? ¿Almuerzo? pues que hora es**_ pregunto la pelirosa desubicada

**Pues son más de las 12:00 yo fui por los niños al kinder**_ respondió

**Me quede dormida**_ dijo como si fuera lo mas raro del mundo

.

Y la verdad si que era extraño pues ella era una mujer muy activa, en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a arreglar el jardín o ayudarle a Kohana con la comida, comenzaba o le daba los ultimo retoques a alguna escultura o simplemente hacia ejercicio… cualquier cosa menos dormir…

**.**

A menos que…. Oh oh

.

* * *

.

Después de su tremendo fracaso le toco darse una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus hormonas pero él era un hombre fuerte y no se podía doblegar.

**Sakura mañana habrá una fiesta organizada por los dueños de una de las empresas asociadas con nosotros**_ dijo Sasuke

**Creo que me dará tiempo de conseguir un vestido**_ respondió_ **porque no me acompañas, el centro comercial queda de camino a la empresa**

**Hmp**_ respondió

**Muy bien, entonces espérame le avisare a Kohana para que cuide a los niños**

.

Sakura había escogido un hermoso vestido verde que llegaba hasta los tobillos, la espalda al descubierto y un escote en la parte delantera

.

**Te quedo perfecto**_ le dijo al oído_ **pero te verías mejor sin él**

**De ti depende**_ le respondió seductoramente mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

.

* * *

.

** Ya han pasado casi cinco días desde la ultima vez que hice el amor con Sakura **, o si definitivamente Sasuke la a pasado mal y su amada esposa no se lo estaba facilitando, a diario usaba distintos conjuntos de lencería que lo dejaban sin respiración, pequeños baby doll que no dejaban mucho o **_nada_ **a la imaginación.

.

**Sasuke-kun hay algo que quiero decirte**_ dijo Sakura mientras salía del baño con unbaby doll que solo se amarraba por delgadas cintas

A Sasuke se le tenso todo el cuerpo y es que este conjunto en especial no podía pasar desapercibido porque seria un deleite arrancarlo con los dientes

**Esta bien… m-me rindo tu ganas**_ dijo Sasuke derrotado mientras se acercaba a su esposa

**¿De que hablas**?_ pregunto Sakura

**Que** **si acepto que Sayuri sea novia de ese moco… Sasori**

**En serio Sasuke-kun**_ dijo Sakura mientras se colgaba de su cuello

**Si**_ respondió de mala gana**_ lo que haces resulto ya obtuviste lo que querías**

**No Sasuke, lo hice porque tienes que entender que Sayuri ya es grande y debe tomar sus propias decisiones**

**Yo no puedo verla de otra manera que no sea como mi niña**

**Lo se Sasuke, pero tienes que hacer un intento, ¿que hubiera pasado si mi papá no hubiera aceptado lo nuestro?**

**…….Te hubiera llevado conmigo a como fuera**_ respondió pensativo

**Entonces…**

**Si tienes razón**_ respondió cansino

**Ya veras que contenta se pondrá cuando se lo diga**_ dijo Sakura

**No… yo hablare con ella**

**Esta bien**_ respondió Sakura_ **ahora lo que te tenía que decir**…

.

La señora Uchiha no pudo continuar hablando porque su esposo tenía aprisionado sus labios de manera exigente y desesperada mientras con sus manos recorría todo su cuerpo, delineando cada bien formada cuerva, Sakura con dificultad respondía a los besos y mas difícil era al sentir la potente erección de Sasuke en su vientre

.

**Estas un poquito desesperado**_ dijo Sakura con diversión al separarse por la falta de aire

**Hmp, yo creía que no se notaba**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

**Pues la verdad si**_ decía de forma seductora mientras besaba el cuello de Sasuke_ **pero todavía hay algo que te tengo que decir**

**Después**_ dijo mientras la acostaba en la cama_ **ahora quiero hacer el amor contigo**

**.  
**

Con besos suaves iba delineando todo su rostro, besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, su cuello hasta que llego al nacimiento de sus senos los cuales contemplo por unos instantes antes de llevar su boca hasta la cinta que mantenía unida la parte de arriba del baby doll y con sus dientes lo jalo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, comenzó a besarlos mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba sus piernas sacándole suaves suspiros a Sakura.

Levanto su rostro y contemplo los ojos esmeraldas llenos de deseo antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso, Sakura mordía y jugaba con la lengua de Sasuke provocando que el pelinegro se excitara aun más…

.

Sasuke rompió el beso y fue dejando un camino húmedo desde sus labios hasta su vientre, luego tomo entre sus dientes la otra cinta y la jalo desprendiéndola de las bragas, Sakura monto sus piernas en los hombros de él al tiempo que Sasuke comenzaba a lamer su centro lentamente, lo tomo del cabello tratando de agilizar los movimientos de su esposo **y lo consiguió ** Sasuke empezó a introducir su lengua en la entrada de la pelirosa logrando que esta se arqueara y pidiera mas entre gemidos, Sasuke continuaba torturándola, ágilmente mordió suavemente el clítoris de ella provocando que ella se viniera…

.

Se relamió los labios llenos de la esencia de Sakura, comenzó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, él sabia que esa era una de sus zonas erógenas, inmediatamente se arqueo por el placentero cosquilleo que le provoco Sasuke.

.

Aun jadeando Sakura se levanto y suavemente empujo a Sasuke para que quedara sentado sobre la cama y ella pudiera sentarse a horcajadas sobre su miembro penetrándose de una manera brusca logrando sacar un sonoro gemido a ambos, se movía de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo besaba, él la sostenía de las nalgas ayudándola a profundizar las embestidas durante bastante tiempo.

.

**Ha ha ha Sasu-ke ha ha ya no ha ha puedo mas**

**Entonces córrete**_ le dijo mientras recorría su espalda con las manos

**Haaaaaaaa**_ exclamo la pelirosa al llegar al orgasmo seguida del sonido ronco de Sasuke tan solo segundos después_ **eso fue intenso**_ dijo la pelirosa en la misma posición tratando de normalizar su respiración

**Estoy fuera de practica por tu culpa**_ le respondió mientras la besaba

**Yo creo que no, la abstinencia te sentó de maravilla**

**Ja ja que graciosa**_ le dijo_……**ahora que recuerdo tenias algo que decirme**

**.  
**

Sakura se levanto rompiendo la penetración y se recostó en la cama seguida de Sasuke que la atrajo para que durmiera en su pecho

.

**Estoy embarazada**_ soltó de repente

……_ Sasuke estaba en shok_ **apenas y he sobrevivido con los gemelos**

**Bueno pues esta vez fue culpa tuya**_ dijo sonriente

**Cuanto tiempo tienes**

**Dos meses**_ respondió Sakura mientras Sasuke tocaba el aun plano vientre de su esposa

**Espero que sea solo uno**

**^w^ Yo quiero otra niña**_ dijo Sakura

**Ni pensarlo, que sea un varón…**_ dijo_** suficiente tengo con Sayuri **_ pensó

.

* * *

.

En una cafetería se encontraban Ino, Hinata y Sakura.

**Hinata ya falta poco**_ dijo Ino mientras aplaudía emocionada

**Si estas emocionada porque tu no serás la que puje**_ dijo Sakura

**Bromeas Ayama quiere un hermanito, ya se lo ha pedido a Gaara**

**Que dijo él**_ pregunto Hinata

**Si por él fuera tendríamos un equipo de fútbol completo**_ dijo riendo luego se puso seria_ **aunque ya estamos trabajando en ello**_ dijo sonrojándose un poco

**Que bueno**_ dijo Hinata

**Estoy embarazada**_ dijo Sakura de repente

**Otra vez**_ exclamaron Ino y Hinata al mismo tiempo

**Ustedes no** **pierden el tiempo**_ dijo Ino y Sakura solo se encogió de hombros

**Ya sabe Sasuke**_ pregunto Hinata

**Si**_ respondió_ **^w^** **pero por ningún motivo quiere una niña**

**Pobre debe estar traumado por lo de Sayuri y Sasori**_ dijo Ino divertida

**No veo porque**_ dijo Hinata mientras le daba un sorbo a su café_ **Sasori es un buen chico**

**Tu lo dices porque Minato es varón y a Naruto no le a dado papitis-antinovios aguda**_ dijo Ino_ **Gaara esta a punto de ponerle un guardaespaldas a Ayame porque le pregunto que es un novio**

**Jajajajaja**_ rieron las tres

**Entonces afortunadamente el que viene en camino también es varón**_ dijo Hinata

**Conociendo a Naruto le querrá poner Ramen**_ dijo Sakura

**Jajajajajaja esa estuvo buena Sakura**_ dijo Ino

**¬¬ No sean exageradas**_ dijo Hinata

**Por cierto Hinata cuando empieza Sasori a trabajar con Naruto**_ pregunto Sakura

**Shizune será operada en un mes**_ dijo mientras posaba un dedo en su barbilla_ **pero tiene que hacer un** **tratamiento antes,…dos semanas máximo** (n/a: Shizune es la asistente de Naruto)

**Ya veo**_ dijo Sakura_ **a Sasuke le quedan pocos días para hacerse a la idea de que su niña creció…**

**.

* * *

.  
**

A las afueras del instituto nacional de Tokio se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro esperando a su hija, robándole miradas y suspiros a cuanta profesora y alumna pasaba por ahí… definitivamente los años cada vez le sentaban mejor a Sasuke, ahora era mas alto y de contextura fuerte un digno Uchiha.

.

**Sayuri, Tomoyo**_ gritaba una exaltada compañera de clases_ **en la entrada del colegio esta el hombre mas guapísimo que he visto en mi vida**_ decía mientras le salían corazones de los ojos_ **parece que espera a alguien**

**Talvez alguna de las maestras es su esposa o novia**_ dijo Sayuri

**No lo creo**_ dijo Tomoyo_ **si es tan guapo no creo que se fije en ninguna de nuestras profesoras, la verdad es que están bastante descuidadas**

**Cuanto deseara que me buscara a mi**_ volvió a decir su amiga_ **vengan para que lo vean**_ decía mientras las jalaba del brazo_ **es él**_ dijo señalándolo

**¿Papá?**_ dijo Sayuri

**Papacito diría yo**_ dijo Tomoyo

**No es que él es mi papá**_ dijo Sayuri

**Que**_ grito su otra amiga_ **esa escultura es tu papá**_ Sayuri solo asintió_ **se ve muy joven ¿cuantos años tiene?**

**32 años**_ respondió

**Wow tenía razón**

**Si él y mi mamá se casaron cuando tenían 17 años**_ dijo_ **bueno me voy de seguro es a mi a quien espera **

**Hai**_ contestaron mientras se les caía la baba (n/a: ^w^ y a quien no)

**Hola papá**_ dijo mientras lo abrazaba_ **que haces aquí**

**Quería hablar contigo**_ le dijo mientras le abría la puerta del auto

.

En el parque

.

**Dime papá sobre que querías hablarme**

**Tu mamá me contó que**_ Sasuke hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para seguir hablando_ **Sasori te pidió que fueras su novia**

Un tremendo sonrojo adorno el rostro de Sayuri

**S-si**_ respondió_……**estas molesto**

**La verdad no te podría decir que no**_ respondió viendo al horizonte_ **pero hable con tu madre y… me termino convenciendo, pero un cosa te digo si ese mocoso te hace daño se las vera conmigo**_ dijo con el seño fruncido**_ él no te puede obligar a hacer nada que tu no quieras ¿entendido?**

**Si papi**_ grito mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarlo.

**Hmp**_ fue lo único que pudo exclamar ** TwT no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar **_ pensó mientras abrazaba a su hija_ ** pero con Naruto me quitare esta frustración **

**.

* * *

**

.

**Buenas tardes Shizune**_ dijo Sasuke al entrar a la clínica que pertenecía a su amigo

**Buenas tardes Sasuke-san**_ respondió

**Todavía no se ha ido Naruto ¿verdad?**_ pregunto

**No dijo que primero tenía que revisar unos papeles**

**Y tu ya te vas**_ pregunto con malicia disfrazada de amabilidad, mientras sostenía con fuerza una bolsa que traía en las manos

**Si, quiere que lo anuncie**

**No será necesario, vete tranquila yo me encargo de avisarle a Naruto**

**Esta bien**_ respondió_ **hasta pronto**

**Hmp**_ respondió para luego tocar la puerta de la oficina de su amigo

* * *

**Adelante**_ exclamo el rubio al oír el golpeteo de la puerta_ **Sasuke y ese milagro**_ exclamo el rubio

**Hmp_** respondió

**Ya se te diste cuenta que tienes un problema y vienes a que te ayude, pero lo siento yo soy psicólogo no psiquiatra**_ bromeo Naruto

**El que tendrá un problema eres tú**

**No entiendo**_ dijo el rubio extrañado

.

Sasuke solo se limito a recostarse en el sillón donde pasaban los pacientes de Naruto, cruzo las manos sobre su pecho y mantuvo fija su mirada en el techo

.

**Mi vida iba maravillosamente bien hasta que el que dice ser mi mejor amigo llevo a un pelirrojo de quinta a mi casa "para que Sayuri no se aburriera rodeada de viejos"**_ decía pasivamente dejando descolocado a Naruto_ **pues ese mismo mocoso le pidió a mi aun niña que fuera su novia, sabes que tiene 5 años mas que ella**

**Sa…**_ el rubio iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

**Sakura se valió de métodos sucios para que yo aceptara la relación, sufrí una semana sin…**_ lo medito y prefirió guardar silencio_ **bueno el caso es que aquí nadie tiene la culpa mas que tu**

**Sasuke n-no s-seas tan extremis-ta**_ decía el rubio con nerviosismo al momento que Sasuke se ponía de pie

.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, de un momento a otro Naruto tenia aprisionada una de sus manos con una esposa fija a su escritorio

.

**Sasuke esto no es gracioso**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Quien dijo que yo estaba jugando**_ dijo con un aura asesina_** recuerdo que durante los últimos dos meses de embarazo Sakura y yo no podíamos tener relaciones…**

**Sasuke…**._ dijo el rubio con miedo

**La abstinencia es terrible, tu debes saber muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando**_ Naruto asintió con miedo

**Por eso te traje un regalo**

.

Sasuke saco un dvd de la bolsa y lo puso en un televisor que Naruto tenia en esa sala, también saco una muñeca inflable

.

**Ella es Naruko**_ dijo apuntando a la muñeca_** espero disfrutes del espectáculo**_ le dijo mientras salía de la oficina no sin antes apretar el botón de play al control remoto dejando a la vista una película xxx_ **trata de no ensuciarte, mas tarde vendré por ti y descuida yo le avisare a Hinata que llegaras un poco tarde**_ dijo mientras sonreía con malicia

.

Naruto estaba con la mandíbula desencajada, no podía articular palabra alguna y es que Sasuke tenia la razón con respecto a la abstinencia él la estaba sufriendo en carne viva……. ** Sasuke-bastardo esta me la pagas **_ dijo en sus adentros

.

* * *

.

Sasuke casi se moría de la risa al dejar a su amigo en tal situación, ** pero se lo merecía **_ pensó ya mas calmado, momentos después se encontraba pasando el lumbral de la puerta de su casa, rápidamente fue recibido por lo gemelos, mas tarde subió a la habitación anunciándole a su esposa que ya había llegado

.

Cuando Sakura salio del baño él estaba recostado en la cama con el pecho descubierto

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo_ **Sasori ya regreso a la ciudad y vendrá a hablar con nosotros mañana**

No obtuvo respuesta, Sasuke se incorporo de la cama tal cual un robot, se volvió a poner su camisa y salio de la habitación dejando a Sakura extrañada

.

**Donde vas papá**_ pregunto Seisuke quien venia acompañado de su hermano

**Vengan vamos a la tienda de mascotas**_ dijo secamente_ **iremos a comprar un Pitbull**

.

.

.

**Fin**

.


End file.
